Near or Far
by ActuallyJess
Summary: Ezra moved to New York for a new job, leaving Aria in Rosewood with her family. Now, that they're in a long distance relationship, they're trying a new way of connecting...writing letters.
1. Chapter 1

**January 4, 2013**

_Ezra,_  
_I don't think you understand how much I miss you. Everything about you. How much you would smell like coffee and Scotch at the same time, but in a good way. Or how your eyebrows knitted together in that cute way when you were writing something difficult. And now I'm left smelling all the shirts and sweaters I kept. And a few boxers, but I don't smell those, just wear them to bed. Promise. _

_Remember that one time when we took our first picture as a couple in your apartment? I think, deep down, I wanted to hurt you like you thought. Only because I was still pretty upset over the Jackie thing. Don't worry though, I've moved on from that. I think the whole Maggie/Malcolm thing helped too. I don't think I'll ever get over that one. At lest not now. But, I promise you I will. Maybe when I decide you've given me enough kisses or let me keep that red shirt I love so much. Yes, I can be bought with simple things like that. But don't use this information to your advantage. Or else, I will hurt you. And that's a pinky promise._

_Today, Spencer was telling me how she would drive me to NY to visit you. Something about "wanting to see more of Fitz and the other half of Sparia." Her words, not mine. You wouldn't mind that, would you? We could walk around and hold hands together. Hell, we can do something stupid like get me a fake I.D. and go to a bar and get drunk off our asses. I'd like to see you drunk again. Just for the small purpose of using anything embarrassing you do against you later on in life. Maybe even use it to teach our kids about not over drinking. Or drinking at all to be exact._

_Well, I guess I should go now, right? I wanna get this out to you soon. And I had an amazing time with you and Hardy on New Years. Definitely not something I'll forget. What was it you said to me? Oh yeah, "I wanna dance with no pants on just for you, Ar!" Ha! That'll be number one on why our kids don't get to drink. I don't want them dancing with my pants on for their friends or loved-ones. That'll be weird and make me want to keep them in a bubble for the rest of their life._

_With love,_

_Ar. xoxo_

_P.S. Don't forget to check your pants ;)_

**o.O.o**

Aria set the letter down on her desk. Her pen following it's lead. Living in the same town as Ezra and not being able to see him was better than him living in New York and being farther away from him. What if something happened to him? Would someone call her? Would she be able to drive down there at 3 am? Would he want her down there if something were to happen to him? Would he come back to Rosewood if something happened to her?

These are the kind of questions she asked herself daily since he moved to New York. She should be happy for him though. He got a good job at a private boys school, and he still had time to write. But she was scared. To say the lest. She didn't want to think of such things, but having a nonstop imagination did have it's downsides.

She smoothed her palms against her jeans and fixed the shirt she was wearing as she stood up. His shirt to be exact. When she told him she was keeping some of his stuff, he thought it'd be a few things, but it was more like a box and a half. Nothing but shirts, sweatshirts, a coffee mug or two, and two pairs of clean boxers. She knew he'd be back, he told her. Plus he was still renting his apartment so she can go over there if things with Byron got to intense. Which, to both their surprises, wasn't as often as before. But something in her told her it was because Ezra was in a different State now.

"Can I come in?" Speak of the devil. Byron's head peaked into her room. No point in asking if your already half ways though.

"Sure. What's up?" She closed up her writing stuff, setting it aside to keep him from reading anything. Not that it mattered if he did read it, nothing bad was written down for him to get mad over. But keeping her writings away from anyone but Ezra was a habit. And it was a habit she planned on keeping.

"I was about to order dinner and wanted to know if you're staying home tonight... Mike's home too and I'm sure he'd really like that." Byron stood a few feet away from her. His eyes taking in the shirt she was wearing. He knew she would do something to keep Ezra with her, but wearing his shirts everyday was going a bit overboard. At lest, in his eyes it was.

"Um, sure. I'll be down in a sec." She busied herself by fixing her bed. Trying to keep from making complete eye contact with Byron. No matter how much time passed, her relationship with her father will always be strained. As much as she hated to admit it. It was true.

"Oh." His voice full of surprise, not even bothering to hide it. "Okay. Well, try to hurry. Mike is getting impatient." Byron walked towards the door, stopping under the door frame. "And, Aria"

"Yeah dad?"

"I miss you. Our relationship. You know, how things used to be. Before... everything." By the tone in his voice Aria could tell he meant it. And she was glad he realized how much has changed, but that wasn't going to just jump in his arms and act like she was five again. Trust was earned, and he was no exception.

Aria bit down on her bottom lip. Not sure how to respond to him. "Don't respond, Aria. I know it was out of nowhere. I just wanted to let you know." Byron's voice snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Okay, dad. Uh, I'm just gonna wash my hands and I'll be down there soon." Aria's lips forming a small smile as he nodded and walked out. Tonight was going to be interesting.

To Aria's surprise, dinner with Mike and Byron wasn't as awkward as she thought. In fact, it was quite normal. Well, as normal as it can be without Ella next to her. Byron talked about his classes at Hollis. Mike about his lacrosse game that was coming up next weekend. Aria was surprised, to say the lest, when Byron even brought up Ezra and how he was doing.

"He's good. His students are easier to handle since they're not so rowdy. He might come down next weekend for Mike's game." Aria thought back to her response. After Mike hit Ezra a few months back, she figured Ezra would still harbor some bad feelings towards her brother. But when he said he wanted to get to know Mike as more of a "Possible brother-in-law" way, she couldn't contain her happiness. And after she, Ezra, and Mike had coffee and they couldn't stop joking around, she couldn't wait to let them get to know each other more. Sure most of the jokes were at her expense, but they still got along and things were normal for them all. No awkward stares, starters, or confusing tension. It was all normal and relaxing.

Aria slipped on a pair of Ezra's boxers under one of his old college shirts. Making sure to plug her phone into the charger. She figured Ezra was fast a sleep so she sent him a simple goodnight text before climbing into bed. Only to have to move again to get her phone when it started ringing.

"Hello?" Aria's voice coming out as a whisper as she held the phone to her ear.

"Did I wake you? I figured you'd be up so I didn't text back." Ezra's voice came out raspy. Meaning he was either half a sleep or he was having his own little alone time.

"Nope. Just made me move from my bed. What were you doing? Actually, don't answer, I don't think I wanna know." She ran her fingers though her hair. Trying to get comfortable on her bed again.

"Ha-ha. Stop being such a pervert, Pookie. Your text woke me up. I guess that's my fault for leaving the phone on my pillow." Ezra moved his hand to rest his head on. Trying to keep from falling a sleep again.

"You said you wouldn't call me that!" Aria stifled a small laugh that was waiting to happen. "Well, I just wanted to say goodnight and I'm sending the letter tomorrow morning." Her hand coming up to hold back a yawn.

"I know. But you started it, so that gives me the right. Okay, well goodnight. And don't forget to send it. Last time was torture waiting for it." Aria could hear Ezra yawn from the other end. memories of how his eyes would get watery right after flooded her thoughts.

"Okay whatever. Goodnight, babe." Aria pulled the covers over her body, trying to get warm again.

"Goodnight, my pookie bear. I'll see you soon." After sharing a few I love yous they both ended the call, leaving Aria feeling alone in her room as she let sleep overcome her for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys! To be honest, I thought it would suck. Mostly the ending since I suck at ending things(that's me telling you sorry fur shitty endings). Anyways, yeah. And I was thinking about posting a new chapter every week, like every Monday. Even though today is Tuesday, so starting next week. But not like everyday or stuff only because that's too much to me. But I know what it's like to want a story to update ASAP. Okay, no more rambling, straight to the story!**

**January 7, 2013**

_Ar,  
I'm sorry I'm not there. But trust me, I know how it feels. The new apartment isn't the same if you're not here. No weird earnings laying on my table, no lace tights, nothing that really makes this place like the other one. But you did leave that one dress here last time, so I've got that to hold me over until I see you again. You know, when I said you could keep somethings, I didn't know you'd keep almost everything I own. But in some way, I'm glad you did. I'm going to assume it's the inner possessive guy who likes knowing you wear my stuff. Even if it is around your house and such. And I really hope you don't smell my boxers, that's quite terrifying if you ask me._

_I remember, trust me, it wasn't fun not breathing, but you're more than worth it. Don't worry about Maggie. She's not a threat to us. The only time I put up with her is when she lets me see Malcolm. I've also made it very clear I'm dating this one short girl who's obsessed with feathers. You might know her, she lives in your house. And you can have the shirt. Well more like borrow. Since I do love that shirt very much. We can trade it off and on each time you come back to visit me._

_Tell Spencer she can come up and visit. Hell, if she'd like, I'm sure Hardy wouldn't mind meeting her. Maybe she'll be able to calm him down for once. Wouldn't that be something to see? Spencer; the overachiever and most likely future Doctor or Lawyer, dating Hardy; party boy in his mid-twenties. But the only way she can come up is if she brings you. And a few of my shirts because I need some. Wearing pretty much the same things every week is kind of embarrassing, Ar. Which brings me to say, NO FAKE I.D.! Are you insane?! You're lucky I let you have two last time. And that was only because I was half way down on my fourth. _

_Trust me, Hardy and I had a great time. It was fun showing you New York on New Years. Such a cliche. Don't you think? Imagine it, we're turning into one of those shitty couples from those movies you make me watch. That's your master plan, isn't it? To make me read you our story if you ever lose your memory of us? And than, at the end you'll make me lay in bed with you and we'll die together. Actually, as weird and freaky as the sounds, I wouldn't mind it. As long as it's with you and you don't freak out on me. But, given my alcohol intake the fact that I'm dealing with a eighteen year old, you're the one that'll end up reading to me. So, for future purposes, I want you to take photos of us too. A good book should have at lest one good photo. Which can or cannot be one of the many reasons I bought you that camera. Anyways, no more blabbering, like you, I want this to get out soon. _

_Love always, _

_Your "Noah" or Ezra. Which ever_

_By the way, you're lucky I checked those pants. Because Hardy wanted to borrow them. Now he keeps making jokes about us and your love for red lace._

**o.O.o**

Ezra closed his eyes, letting the sounds of the city take him over for a few minutes. Moving back to New York wasn't an easy thing to decide. He got the job over here and knew it was best for him to take it, which he did. But it also meant spending less and less time with Aria. Now, they only seen each other when she came to visit, or when he went down to visit. Which was mostly her coming up here in the long run. His hand clutching onto her dress like his life depended on it. No matter how many times he held it or smelled it, it wasn't the same to the real thing he wanted and needed.

A loud knock at his door making him snap out of his thoughts. His feet dragging as he made his way to the door. No matter how much he pretended, and said it, he wasn't happy. Not with her so far away. The only time he really was happy was when she was here. This whole move was taking a lot out of him and he didn't have the guts to say anything about it. How can you say that the main reason you've been such a depressing person is because of someone you're in love with how happens to live a few hours away, without sounding like a child or obsessed with her? He didn't want to make her feel bad by letting her assume it was her fault for not being able to move with him. Which he wouldn't let that thought even go through her head, but knowing her, she'd still have her doubts.

"What do you want?" Ezra left the now open door as he walked back to the seat he was at, falling down like nothing.

"Just came to check up on you." Hardy threw up his hands in a mock surrender. No matter how many times he called, he knew he should do the right thing and make sure Ezra was okay. Sure he'd seen his friend go through tough patches in his life, but this was new. Ezra was never this low. He would always find something to ease himself out of it. But not this time. This time he was letting it take over, and Hardy wasn't going to be one of those friends who sits by and plays with his fingers like nothing is wrong with his friend. Ezra was always there for him when he was going through stuff, and he planned on doing the exact same thing.

"You called three hours ago, and it's been the same. I've got company, by the name of Jack and Daniels. Besides, I'm not a child." The dark circles under Ezra's eyes making Hardy feel even worse for not coming by since New Years.

"No, but I like Aria, I'm not about to let you fuck yourself over because you miss her. She'll end up getting hurt just as much if she finds out you're pulling a Twilight move here. Hell, she'll hate me for letting it happen. And, believe it or not, she scares the shit out of me." Hardy wasn't about to let Ezra know he was also going to hurt if something were to happen. In fact, he planned on keeping that from Ezra. Mostly because he doubted his friend would believe him.

"A twilight move? What the hell does that mean?" Ezra tossed back the rest of his drink, lightly throwing the glass onto the coffee table.

"Doesn't matter. What matters is getting you to realize that Aria would feel like crap if she were here." Hardy sat next to his friend, hoping his friend would just understand and not make him go to the point of actually calling Aria to get her to talk some sense into Ezra.

"If she were here, I wouldn't be pulling a 'twilight move', Hardy." Ezra laid the dress across his lap, tracing small shapes into the fabric.

"Is that her dress? Bro, you've gone over board now. Get up, we're going for a walk and then, if you're still in this mood, I'm calling in the main force." Hardy grabbed the dress, sitting it between them.

"Don't call her, she has her own life." Ezra took the dress back in his hands, clutching it harder to avoid Hardy grabbing it again.

"Oh no. I was talking about calling your mom. Now get up. If you want to hold that dress so damn much, I'm sure you can put it in your man-purse or something." Hardy got up, fixing his jacket while waiting for Ezra.

"It's called a satchel, ass." Ezra put the dress back on the couch, moving to get up and grabbing his jacket before walking out. "I'm only going along with this because I really don't wanna see or talk to my mom right now." Ezra took the lead out of his apartment building and into the cold night.

Ezra flopped himself down on his bed, letting the cool sheets relax him. After getting home from his walk with Hardy, he did feel better. After Hardy's constant rambling on how he should embrace living in the city again and being able to have Aria with him from time to time was a good thing in his eyes. And in the end, Ezra knew he was right. Living in the city with her was something they both wanted. And just because he was here first and she still had a few months to move here officially, didn't mean it would be like this for long. It would be like he was preparing the place before she came. Which was true in a sense. Ezra rubbed his eyes before taking his phone out and calling Aria.

"Hello, kind sir. For what do I owe of this late night call?" Aria's bed squeaking just a bit as she jumped on it.

"Nothing. I just wanted to hear you. And tell you some not-so-good news." Ezra pinched the bridge of his nose, hoping she wouldn't get mad at him for what he was about to say.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Aria sat up on her bed, all joking gone as her mind ran with different thoughts.

"Um, first off I love you and the school didn't tell me until this morning." Ezra tried his best to prolong the thing he had to say.

"Just say it, Ezra. What is it?" He could tell Aria was getting frustrated with him even more now that he was stalling. Which usually ended up with him on the end of a very long week of no talking from her.

"I can't go down to visit you. I have to go on a school trip to a Museum that weekend. I didn't even sign up so I don't know how they got the idea I wanted to go to begin with. I'm sorry, babe." Ezra held his breath waiting for her to start yelling or worse, crying to him over the phone. Which would lead to him feeling like a complete ass.

"Oh." Aria's voice at a normal level, leaving Ezra confused.

"Oh?" He sat up on his bed, his eyebrow raised and waiting for her to continue.

"Yeah. I mean I can't really tell you not to go. That would be rude, selfish, and childish. You'd just have to make it up to me when it's my time to visit you." Aria's response was clearly not what he was expecting. Which left him to wonder if she was hiding something from him.

"Are you sure you're not a little mad? I mean, this means we won't see each other for two weeks. Can you handle that? Cause I know I can't." Ezra laid back down, getting himself ready for bed.

"Of course I'm mad. Why wouldn't I be? But like I said, I can't tell you not to go. But listen, I have to get up early tomorrow, Spence needs my help at her place. I'll call you at lunch?" Aria was clearly more mature than Ezra thought. If that were ever possible.

"Oh, okay that sounds good to me. Be careful and tell Spencer she owes me for making us cut our phone call so short." Ezra stretched his legs on the bed, making sure to set his bedside alarm for tomorrow.

"I will. Love you, Ezra." Aria's small giggle the last thing he heard after he said his goodnight and i love you before the dial tone hummed through the phone.

Overly confused on how mature Aria handled this mood buster. Usually, she would start going on and on about how inconsiderate of the school to do something like that. Or how he should have called her as soon as he heard the news. Ezra pushed aside his thoughts, deciding on letting this go until tomorrow when he wasn't half asleep. Rubbing his eyes before just falling asleep to the muffled sounds coming from the closed windows over looking the city.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry in advance if this is crap. I literally wrote all of this last night. I guess that's what I get for being such a procrastinator and such. Okay, on with the story...**

**January 8, 2013**

_You liked my earrings all over the place! Don't deny the truth, Ezra. Trust me, when I go up there, I'm taking some with me and stuffing them in your boxer drawer. I want my dress back though. That was my lucky one and I need the luck right now. You're such a guy sometimes. I always forget how underneath your charming, adorable, laugh in your sleep person, there's a horny guy waiting to be released. It really amazes me sometimes though. In the nicest way possible. If you can take that in a nice way. Knowing you, you will though. _

_I know she's not, but it's nice to hear you say that. So to speak. I guess it should be 'read you say that' shouldn't it? Either way, it's reassuring for me. I really hope you're talking about me and not Mike. That'd be weird since it's just us and my dad here. Unless you have some deep dark crush on him too. That would explain why you stuck around even after Mike hit you. I'm keeping the shirt even if you want it. It'll be both of our's one day anyways. I'm just taking it until then. Think of it as 'insurance' that I'll always have to come back to you in the end. No matter what. I promise._

_No, I refuse to play cupid with Spencer and Hardy. Besides, she's taking a break from dating altogether until the end of the year. And even if she does go up with me and meets him, she'll give me hell for even letting that cross my mind. So no more talk about that. I feel like you just want all of your clothes back, but guess what Mr. Fitz, you're not getting them back until I feel like they need to be worn by you again. No point in having them if the smell has faded. I was joking about the drinking thing. I learned my lesson last time when I woke up to you throwing up. No drinking for me for awhile longer. Pinky promise. _

_Don't poke fun at my movies. You like them. I know you do because they usually make you get emotional or we end up with a really cute kissing moment right after. Unless you're telling me you don't want those moments, which kind of sucks for me. Not all eighteen year olds are crazy, Ezra. That's a stereotype. I knew you had some personal reason for such a nice gift. And to think, I was hoping it was all for me and my future._

_Until this weekend,_

_Aria. I'd say "Allie", but that hits to personal for me._

_Also, tell Hardy red lace isn't just my favorite._

**o.O.o**

"Writing to Ezra again?" Spencer sat across from Aria, her books slamming right along with her. Even when they didn't need to do all the homework now that the school year was closing in on them, Spencer felt the need to do even more. It was like she needed to work in order for her to be happy.

"Yup. Just finished." Aria closed her notebook, sliding the pen into the rings. "What's up?" She and Spencer spent the most time together. Just like Hanna and Emily did. But lately, Aria has been too busy with other things to even call Spencer. Leaving just a few short worded texts to get them by.

"Nothing new. Just homework, homework, and look at that, more homework." Her thin fingers opening and closing each book. It amazed Aria how easygoing Spencer can be when she felt like it. Nobody else took time to see that part of her friend, so she was happy they all had that connection to her.

"Well, if you'd like a break from that stuff, I'm going up to Ezra's this weekend. You're free to join in on the fun if you'd like. I'm sure he won't mind." Aria liked spending one-on-one time with Ezra, but it was also nice to have another person, besides Hardy, around to make them feel less closed in.

"I don't know, have you told him yet?" The smile Aria had quickly going away. She hated this subject. And Spencer knew it. But she also knew she needed to tell him. She couldn't hide it from him. No matter how hurtful it would be, Ezra needed to know.

"Um, no. Not yet." Aria kept her eyes downwards, playing with a loose string on her shirt. And here comes Spencer's motherly talk.

"Aria! He should know. Are you planning on keeping something like this from him forever?! That's not right." Spencer, like always, had a point. It wasn't right to keep something like this from Ezra. He'd hate her in the end if he found out she did keep it from him. And that's not something she wanted. In fact, she was hoping he'd drop it when she asked. But knowing Ezra, that'd be the last thing he'd do.

"I know, I know. And I will tell him. But I wanna do it in person. He deserves that. Don't you think." The number one trick to ease Spencer out of her speech mode. Reverse it on her.

"True. Which is why I'm going to say no to your offer. I don't wanna be there when that talk goes down. Sorry, babe, but you're on your own right here." Spencer's hand reached over and patted Aria's, trying to bring some comfort to her friend.

"Oh thanks, you're such a great friend." Aria knew she shouldn't put her friend in that position, but she also knew she'd want someone to talk to after she told Ezra what happened. What if he got mad and left? Or he blew up and stayed just to yell at her? Or what if...that's all Aria thought about lately, what if he'd hate her after. There was't exactly a good outcome from this. At the same time it wasn't her fault. And she'd make sure to tell Ezra that first.

"Trust me, you're not gonna want me around during or after that talk. And if you do need me, I'm just a few numbers and rings away." Spencer wasn't making this any easier. In fact, she was scaring Aria even more from telling Ezra.

"Yeah whatever you say, Spence." Aria bit her lower lip, if she did need Spencer, which she had a good feeling she would, she wouldn't call. She'd grab her bags and leave Ezra's place and come back to Rosewood. A childish thing to do, yes. But she was also a stubborn person.

"I've gotta go. Homework and the lovely Mr. and Mrs. Hastings await me. Call you later?" Spencer stood up, placing her books on her left hip and her bag on her right shoulder.

"Sure. Say hi for me." Aria watched her friend walk away, her mind still on the conversation she just had and the one she needed to have with Ezra. There was no way she was getting out of this. She had to tell him.

He could either be mad when she told him, or pissed when he found out and knew she kept it from him longer than she already had. How do you even bring this conversation up with someone? 'Hey one more thing, you're little brother kissed me in your apartment while he was drunk. Want some more egg rolls?' Yeah, this was something she didn't need to deal with.

But telling Ezra that Wesley kissed her was a need-to-know thing. She had to tell him. No matter how many 'I'm sorry please don't tell Ezra' texts, Wes sent her since then, he needed to know. Who even gets drunk in someone else's apartment nowadays?

Aria's thoughts weren't helping her at all. School, boyfriend's family issues, friend issues, this was not how Aria planned on spending the rest of her year or her life. And if Wes wasn't planning on letting Ezra know what happened, Aria would make sure he knew. Sure Wes might get yelled at, but Ezra was her boyfriend. He knew that and he knew that she'd tell him in the end. So there was no changing her mind. She was telling Ezra this weekend when she went to see him.

**...**

**A/N: Just to let you all know, next chapter is a normal one. And by normal I mean no letter part. Oh, and Happy Holidays to you all. If this sucks it's because I literally wrote and finished it in less than three hours last night. Fun times. -_-**


	4. Chapter 4 - Part One

**Disclaimer(cause I always see people do these): Sadly, I don't own PLL or the characters. Just the main plot of this story.**

**..**

Ezra's anxiety to see Aria again was through the roof. Sure they talked on the phone and Skyped every other night, but nothing could beat seeing her in person. Touching her rosy cheeks. The softness of her brown hair. Or looking into her eyes. Those eyes could make anyone melt. At lest that was Ezra's personal theory. And now here he was waiting in his apartment. He told her he'd pick her up from the train station. But Aria declined his offer, much to his surprise. In his mind he thought she'd jump at the idea of him picking her up. Usually, she always gave him some smart remark about how he should already know her answer. But nope. Today wasn't the case. Instead he was sitting down at his table, sliding an empty glass between his hands. His eyes stuck on the door, hoping she'd come in any second. He knew something was wrong. The way she talked to him on the phone told him something was wrong. He wanted to know what was wrong. No, he _needed_ to know what was wrong. She shouldn't feel like she had to hide things from him. But that was his Aria. Hiding things from the people she cared about to spare them being hurt or angry. Which only lead Ezra to believe something had happened. Something terrible. But she wouldn't intentionally hurt him. So the thought of her being anything close to unfaithful made him mad at himself for thinking such a thing about her. She values a truthful relationship ever since her father's infidelity. And she's too much of a caring person to cheat on him. So why did he have such a nagging feeling telling him otherwise?

Aria pulled her coat tighter on her body. The cold air sending chills down her body. In a way she hated how she told Ezra not to pick her up. Now she was debating on calling him and telling him she changed her mind. But at the same time, she needed more time to think about how'd she tell him. Just come out and say it. Or wait until Sunday before she leaves. No, she wouldn't do the last one. She was going to tell him sometime soon, just not right away. Maybe get some food in him, or some coffee. No, he gets too worked up with coffee. Maybe she should call Wesley and tell him to come to Ezra's apartment so he could tell him. That thought played in her head for a long time. It was him who started the whole kissing and flirting thing anyways. He should own up to it.

_-flashback-_

_Aria set her coat and bag down on Ezra's coffee table. The tension in her house too much for her, so she oped to stay at Ezra's place. That's what it was there for anyways. She could hear faint noises coming from the bathroom. Was someone in his place too? Would they hurt her? Did she ruin their plans and now they'll have to kill her to keep her from getting in their way anymore than she already was? Aria reached for something to defend herself. Her hand landing on a small Shakespeare bobble head. Of course, Ezra would have one of these. Her head snapped up from looking at the small object when the bathroom door opened. Aria debated with herself on if she should call out and let them know she was there. She automatically thought of all those girls who got killed for doing that in the movies she watched with Mike and Ezra. Her back pressed against the door as the person walked out. Her breathing evening out when she seen who it was._

_"Wes? What the hell are you doing here? You scared me!" Aria set the bobble head back down, taking her shoes off right after. She could see him watching her from the corner of her eye. Something was clearly wrong._

_"Oh. I didn't know you'd be here. I was in town and thought I'd visit Ezra's place for the night." He flopped himself on the couch. His feet going up and resting on the coffee table in front of it. "Well, come on! I don't bite, Aria." Wes waved his hand in the air. Yeah, she was right something was up._

_"I was actually coming here to sleep. But I guess I'll just go back home." She sifted her weight from one foot to the other. This was getting awkward for her and fast._

_"Don't be so mean, Aria. Ezra won't mind us hanging out. Besides, it's barely 9:00. I'm sure you don't need that much beauty sleep." Wes moved over on the couch, giving her more space. She had a strong feeling she'd regret staying. But she thought better of it. At lest she could have something to distract her from her own family for the night._

_"Fine." Aria sat down on the couch, squishing herself to the side of it. She could smell the familiar scent of Ezra's favorite alcohol. "Are you drinking Ezra's stuff?!" Aria turned her body so she was fulling facing him. His eyes looked glossy. His cheeks had a red tint to them, small but clear signs that she was right.  
_

_"Ya'know, it's amazing what I can find in here. You and Ezra share a lot of things. That second drawer with all your...lace." Oh he was drinking alright. And making sure to make her uncomfortable. She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. No one was supposed to know about that except her and Ezra. _

_"That's none of your business, Wes!" Aria crossed her arms as she stood back up. "Another thing, I bet if I were to call Ezra, which I am, he won't even know you're here. And when I tell him you were snooping around, he'll be pissed off. Watch." Aria walked back over to where her bag was sitting. Trying to grab her phone out of it._

_"No." Wes stood up and walked the too short distance to where Aria was standing. "It can be our little secret. I'll replace the alcohol and pretend like I never seen any of your things." He took her phone out of her hand, tossing it on the bed before making eye contact with her again. "Besides, you don't want to worry Ezra. Do you?" Aria knew what he was doing, he was trying to distract her. Make it seem like everything was okay._

_"I'm not stupid, Wes." Aria pushed passed him to get her phone again. Avoiding the fact that he was following her. Aria turned back to look at him, just as she got to the bed, ready to tell him off even more. Coming chest to chest with his. His hot breath fanning her face. She could feel her legs hitting the back of Ezra's bed. A lump caught in her throat. She knew that kind of stare. That was the kind of stare you give someone when you're about to kiss them. But she also knew he was drunk. And twice her size. His arms kept her in place. _

_"Wes, I think-" Her sentence cut off by his lips being roughly pushed against her own. Aria's hands pushed against his chest, trying to move him out of her way so she can leave. After what felt like hours to her, but were mere minutes, Wes backed away. His eyes staying locked on her as she tried to keep from crying. It wasn't like she was going to let him do anything more. But the fact that he was Ezra's brother, he was supposed to help her out not kiss her. Aria grabbed finally grabbed her phone off the bed, keeping a good distance between her and Wesley._

_"Aria, you can't tell him. You know he'll get mad at both of us." Wes stepped closer to her, stopping right where he was a few moments ago._

_"Both of us? No. He'll get mad at you for being in his apartment. And he'll be furious when I tell him you kissed me!" Aria shoved him towards the door as she spoke, using all the anger she had in her to make him move._

_"He's not gonna find out either way." His hands gripping her wrists to keep her from move away. He could feel the door against his back and he knew he should leave. But, in his mind, he had to make sure she didn't call Ezra and say anything. "Look, don't act like you didn't like it even a little, Aria. I'm sorry that I ruined your plans of crashing here, but in my defense, he's my brother and he owes me. This is my way of getting my money's worth." Aria pulled her hands free from his grasp. Trying to keep from killing the by in front of her._

_"Just get out before I call the cops and tell them you assaulted me." Aria moved him over, opening the door to make sure he understood how serious he was. "Now!" She gave him one final shove, slamming the door in his face. Aria wiped her lips with the back of her hand, trying to get the feeling and taste of Wesley's lips off. Her eyes watering as she made her way to the bathroom and grabbed the tooth brush she always left there to scrub the invisible evidence off. After five minutes of brushing, Aria climbed into Ezra's bed, deciding on not calling him for the night. Knowing him, he'd pick up on the fact that something was wrong with her. Her head pounding from the crying she did, deciding on just sleeping and trying to dream away the night's messy happenings._

_-end flashback-_

Aria was pulled from her thoughts by the constant horns going by. Her hand going up to hail one. Aria settled herself in the dirty backseat of the cab, telling the driver where to go. Even though the kiss happened days ago, she could still feel it. Her attention sticking on the people as the car passed them by. Maybe she shouldn't tell Ezra. He's already on edge with his family enough as it is. He doesn't need this too. This would most likely crush him. Maybe Wes was right, and he'd be mad at her too. Maybe if she would fix her own family she wouldn't have to stay at his place. No, she wasn't going to keep blaming herself over Wesley's stupid mistake. She'd tell Ezra. Sure there was a small possibility he'd get mad. But that was better than keeping this from him longer than she already had.

The cab's sudden stop in front of the apartment building stopping her from over thinking anymore than she already had. This was it. She was going to tell him sometime today. And it was either going to make or break their relationship. Aria paid the driver his money, grabbing her things from the seat next to her. Aria looked up toward the window to Ezra's apartment. The lights were on so she knew he was home now. She let a small family pass her before walking into the lobby of the building, taking the elevator up to the third floor. Her fingers playing with the key in her pocket. She'd have to pretend for now. Act like everything was fine. She's been doing that for a few days. But this was different. He was going to be there in person. Watching her every move. Picking up on the small things she did. She had a good feeling that he knew something was wrong. He wasn't stuck in his own bubble to not pick up on how she'd talk when she was on the phone with him. And judging by his attitude, Wes still hadn't said anything. The ball was in her court and she was going to make sure to pick it up.

"Hey" Aria shut the door behind her, placing her bags next to it. She could see Ezra waiting on the couch. His eyes focused on a small glass on the table. "What's wrong?" She sat next to him, her hand playing with the hairs on the nape of his neck. "Did you forget me already? Damn, and here I was hoping we'd make up for lost times over in the back." Aria straightened her back, she knew something was wrong. Ezra was usually thrilled to see her. They'd never let more than five minutes go by without kissing one another. Yet, his eyes were still stuck on the glass. He didn't even say anything to her yet. "Ezra?"

"Aria. You're not...you're not seeing someone else are you?" She could hear the hurt in his voice. The way his eyes had a glossy cover on them. Did he honestly think she would do that to him? Sure they had a few ups and downs, but she'd never go as far as cheating on him. She loved him too much to do something like that. She'd hate herself for doing something like that. But at the same time, maybe, in some crappy way, she did when Wesley kissed her.

"Ezra, look at me." Her hands clasping each side of his face, forcing him to look her in the eyes. "I'd never in a thousand years cheat on you. Sure we fight, but all couples do. Yeah we have to schedule when we can see each other face-to-face, but that keeps things interesting. I love you. Okay? Don't think I'd willingly cheat on you." Aria tried to easy herself into saying what she planned on telling him. She didn't have another choice but to tell him now.

"Willingly? What does that even mean?" Ezra's eyes looking back and forth to hers. It was no or never. No going back. He picked up on her hint and she had to go through with it now. Otherwise, he'd be questioning her about it until she finally said something.

Aria grabbed his hand, needing something to keep her from running away. "A few days ago, my dad and I got into another argument. So I decided to stay at your place. But when I got there, Wesley was there." She could see Ezra getting mad already. If he was as smart as she knew he was, he was picking up on what she was going to say next. "And he was drunk. I told him to leave, I swear I did. But he kept talking and talking. So I told him I was going to call you, and he...he kissed me." Aria kept her eyes focused on their joined hands, not wanting to see the anger she knew she'd find if she looked into Ezra's eyes.

"He what?!" There it was, the pissed off side of Ezra. She knew he hated getting angry, especially with her, but maybe tonight would change that.

"He kissed me." Her voice barely above a whisper.

She could feel Ezra watching her, trying to look for some kind of hint to tell him she was joking. Wes was an ass sure, but he wouldn't go as far as kissing the person Ezra was in love with. Would he?

"I swear, I pushed him away. But, he's really strong. And I kept pushing him. He started saying how you owed him, and that was his way of getting even. I told him I'd call the cops and he finally left, after I slammed the door in his face. I'm sorry, Ezra." Aria could feel hot tears rolling down her cheeks. Her bottom lip crushed between her teeth as she waited for him to say something.

"I'm gonna kill him!" His loud voice scaring Aria as she let go of his hand. His hands clenching into fists as he tried to keep himself from throwing things around his place.

"I'm so so so sorry, Ezra." Aria pulled her legs up to her chest, her arms wrapping around them as she kept herself from crying even more. Ezra finally took a glance at his girlfriend. His heart breaking as he realized she was crying.

"Hey, it's not your fault. Don't say sorry and don't cry. Wes, he's an ass. And he shouldn't have been there or drinking. And he sure as hell shouldn't have kissed you. No matter how drunk he was." Ezra pulled her closer to his body. Her head laying in the crook of his neck. "I'm sorry if I scared you. Just, come on, let's lay down for a bit and then I'm gonna take care of Wesley." Ezra stood up, picking Aria up bridal style, carrying her to his bedroom. Her mind still going over what just happened. So, Ezra wasn't mad at her? He was going to take care of Wesley. What did that even mean?

"I'm sorry I ruined our weekend. I just, I wanted to tell you sooner but I thought you should hear it in person." Aria cuddled up to Ezra's side as soon as he set her down and laid next to her. "I wanted to tell you, but I was scared you'd avoid me after. Like you'd think I wasn't good enough anymore." More tears flowing out of her eyes as she talked, trying to convince him she wasn't at fault.

"Aria, you could never ruin our weekend. Sure I'm mad you waited a few days to tell me, but I would have done the same thing too." His thumb rubbing the tears off of her cheeks. "And don't ever think I'd think of you as not good enough. You're not at fault, Ar. He is. Okay?" Ezra waited for Aria before finishing what he was going to say. "Just sleep for now. I'm going to go call a few people. And then I'll come right back." Ezra kissed her head, making sure to cover her with the blanket before getting up and walking out of the room. Aria stared after him for a few more minutes before deciding on taking the time to sleep off the headache she had.

...

"So, can I ask what you did about Wesley?" Aria had woken up a little over an hour after she fell asleep, finding Ezra watching her right next to her. After a quick fix of her makeup and changing into a different shirt, they decided on heading over to their favorite bookstore. Stopping by a small coffee shop along the way.

"Um, I called up my uncle. Since my mom and I aren't talking right now. And I told him he needs to put Wesley in check. I might have thrown in a few harsh words for my mother about raising Wesley to think it's okay to make someone keep quiet." Ezra held onto Aria's hand, keeping her close to his side as they passed a large crowd.

"You didn't tell him about the kiss did you?" Aria knew it was exactly a bad thing to some people. But to her, it was a terrible act to kiss someone who wasn't your significant other or a normal kiss on the cheek to a family member.

"I kind of had to, Ar. But don't worry. If he wants to yell at someone, he'll yell at me. And I'll go down in Rosewood next weekend to change the locks." Ezra stopped in front of the bookstore, throwing his empty cup away before opening the door for Aria to walk in. "Don't worry, my uncle promised he won't tell anyone else. He's a good guy and knows how much of a nuisance my mother and Wesley can be."

"I know. I just don't want your family to have more of a distance because of me." Aria walked towards the back part of the store, her hand still holding onto Ezra's as she passed a few aisles before Ezra stopped her.

"If this ends up putting a strain on my family, it's not because of you, Aria. Wesley is a fault. I don't want you thinking otherwise. Okay?" He knew she'd always think herself as the main problem when something happened. But he refused to let her think it wasn't Wesley who messed things up. "Just, let me handle this. We're going to have a great weekend and when you go back to Rosewood, Wesley won't be anywhere near there. In fact, he's more than likely here with my mother. Hell, maybe she's giving him money cause she thinks this will break us up." Aria followed him when he started walking again. The thought of Wesley near her or Ezra put an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

"Just don't do anything that can get you in trouble. I'd rather not have to visit you through a window or cold table between us and you wearing a black and white jumpsuit." Ezra laugh putting her at ease as they sat on the few chairs behind the books.

...

"I should have figured you guys wouldn't be any fun tonight. I'm friends with a couple of old people!" Hardy shot up his hands as he watched Ezra and Aria sit side by side on the old leather couch. Changing channel after channel on Ezra's small T.V.

"Hardy, you know I have a friend. Her name is Spencer, and she-" Aria knew how she'd get a smart remark from Hardy for even suggesting him to date anyone she knew. But it was worth a shot to see him react.

"Oh no you don't. I've gotten over the whole age thing for you and Ezra, but don't think about it, shorty." Hardy squinted his eyes at her, trying to see if she understood his seriousness. "I mean it. Both of you." His hand hitting Ezra hard against his shoulder.

"Ow. I didn't say anything. I mean, I may have mentioned it. But if Spence does come up here and you happen to hangout with her, don't point your fingers at me. She's the one who likes to play cupid here." Ezra rubbed the now soon-to-be bruised spot, moving father away from his friend. "Besides, you could like her. She's a complete one-eighty compared to you. Maybe she'll tame you." Ezra took a drink of his now lukewarm beer. He wouldn't exactly set his friend up with his former student, but seeing him react to it all was interesting to see.

"And _that_ is my cue to leave you both." Hardy stood up from the chair, grabbing his beer and jacket. "Aria, thanks for taking him off my hands for the night. Ez, don't get any ideas." He gave Ezra a small slap to the back of the head, letting them know he'd be by again soon.

"You know maybe we shouldn't introduce him and Spencer. He'd scare her away from men forever." Aria sat up, fixing her shirt as she moved to get off the couch. "Come on. I wanna sleep now, it's been a long day." She held out her hand so he could grab it.

Ezra set his empty bottle down, grabbing Aria's small hand in his. "Sounds like a perfect plan, m'lady." He pulled her behind him, shutting off the few lights as they walked down the short hall to his room. "You know, we didn't properly say hello to each other today." Aria could tell what Ezra was getting at. After their first time together, she wanted him a lot more than she thought she would. And she knew the feelings were the same for him. She could see it every time they Skyped or how he'd say something that he would let linger about it when they talked on the phone at night.

"Hmm, I think we need to change that. Don't you think?" Aria's hands ran down Ezra's chest, stopping at his belt. "Am I right Mr. Fitz?" Her hot breath against his ear as she talked.

"Yes, I think you're very accurate, Miss Montgomery." Aria could see how much he wanted this. His hands going to waist as he laid her down on the bed, hovering over her. "I love you, Aria Montgomery." His breath fanning her face, sending chills down her body.

"I love you too, Ezra. Forever, I promise." She pulled him down, kissing him with as much passion as she could.

**..**

**Longest chapter so far! Literally I think it's over 4,000. And the second part to this will be up next week. Okay, that's all. And I hope you guys had a great and SAFE New years!**


	5. Chapter 4 - Part Two

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own PLL or the characters. Just the main plot of this story.**

**...**

"You almost ready?" Aria turned her head, watching Ezra zip up his jeans. After their nice night in, Ezra decided that they spend the day out in the city. He had found a sister restaurant to the vegan one he and Aria never got to try here in New York, so he planned it all out a few days ago. He was even a bit glad he could somehow make up for his idiot brother's move.

"Yup." Aria placed her makeup brush in her bag. Settling everything on top of her other bags. She had woken up early in order to make sure everything was set beforehand, instead of waiting until the last minute like usual. "So, we're just going to walk around until we find some place we've never been in? Should I take a something to cover up?" Aria held up a dark grey cardigan in one hand, and a leather jacket in the other. She decided on wearing something simple. Dark blue jeans, and a simple white v-neck. But knowing Ezra, he'd want to stay out as long as possible. Which didn't bother her. But it did make her nervous about getting cold later in the day. Since Ezra had kept her in the dark. And each time she asked he avoided the question like no tomorrow. Always suddenly in the need to use the bathroom or eat some more leftovers.

"The grey one." Ezra slipped his red plaid button-up over his white crew neck shirt. He wanted to spend a nice/comfortable day with Aria. Since it was her last day with him anyways for the next week. He had made sure to clear his schedule to be back down in Rosewood the coming up weekend. Now that he knew Wes had a key to his place, and Aria stayed alone in that same place, it put him on edge. Even as far as wanting to tell her to stay away from there. But he knew she wouldn't. She'd tell him how she was old enough to take car of herself and if she needed anything she could always call Mike or her father. Which ended up making Ezra want to say okay just so he didn't stick his foot in his mouth.

"So, I still can't know where exactly we're going?" Aria slipped on the last piece of her outfit, fiddling with the top button as she went to stand next to Ezra. She knew it was mean to use his weaknesses against him. But she wasn't one for surprises and he knew that. So, in her mind, she was just trying to win the game he had going.

"No, Aria. Can't you just enjoy today and let me handle everything?" Ezra grabbed both of Aria's hands, his thumbs making feather like circles on her skin. "Don't worry, Ar. I've got everything under control." He pulled her body closer to his, his breath fanning her face. She knew she was just overworking herself, but letting Ezra plan something for them was different. She was the planner in the relationship. Making sure to call in reservations when, and if, they left the confines of the apartment. She picked out the places they went to, with Ezra's opinion on it first. So something like this just made her anxiety go up quite a few notches.

"Okay, okay. Just promise me it's nothing insane like a circus." Aria had always been terrified and despised circuses. The thought of caging up a harmless animal to the point of it not being able to defend it's self made her sick. She still got flashbacks from the first time Byron and Ella took her and Mike to a circus when she was seven. The fearful look in the eyes and the terrible noises they made from the whips was definitely something that scared her for life. And she never failed to admit it to Ezra every time he even looked at a circus poster. She knew it was rude to keep him from something that seemed to make others cheerful, but the thought of Ezra going in there and socializing with the people that hurt those animals brought tears to her eyes. Someone as precious as Ezra shouldn't be exposed to something like that. To her, parents who took the children there were just as bad as the owners. And she wasn't going to let Ezra or their children, if they have any, go under that big red tent.

"Trust me, it's not. But if you end up seeing a jackass or two on our way, it's not my fault. This is New York." Ezra leaned down, giving her a quick kiss on the tip of her nose, her cheeks, and her forehead. Leaving her to want him to kiss her on her lips. She knew he liked to keep her waiting, but sometimes, like now, she just wanted to grab and kiss him until he realized he won't want to move even for air.

...

"So, now can I know?" Aria sat next to Ezra in the beat up cab seat. The radio playing an old rock song. One that Aria assumed Ezra knew since, every time she asked him a question that could give away at lest one hint to where they were going, he'd sing along to the song. Blocking her question out and changing the subject.

"No, Aria. Besides, we're almost there. Five minutes at the most." Ezra kept his gaze out towards the city. Watching as the young couple balanced a baby and the necessary things they needed. The elderly man who looked so lost in his own world that he didn't even stop to let the other people walk ahead of him. Ezra wouldn't lie if someone were to ask him if he thought about a future with Aria. In fact, when she was gone in Rosewood, he'd imagine what life would be like with her. They would continue on with life after Rosewood. Forget about all the problems they went through for their relationship. How they'd have their first child after she finished school. Watch as their kids, two to be exact, grew up and go through school, and their own life. Buy a light blue house with a white picket fence in some suburban neighborhood. Have a dog named Max. A swing on the porch and their grandchildren would play with Max in the summer when they'd visit. Ezra wanted all that. The normal couple life with Aria. And if he couldn't have it her, he damn sure didn't want it with anyone else. Aria's voice and hand on his arm brought him out of his thoughts. "What?"

"I said, we've stopped." She looked from Ezra to the driver who seemed to be getting annoyed with the young couple for taking their time.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Here you go." Ezra handed the man his money, giving him a good tip for the wait. The cold air consuming Ezra as he opened and stepped out of the cab. Holding his hand out to Aria who climbed out right after him. Ezra gave the drive a friendly smile before shutting the door.

"You okay? You seemed lost for a sec." Aria's hand tangled with Ezra's. Keeping close to his side as they walked. She knew something was on his mind. That faraway look he had told her so. Something she had picked up on ever since the beginning of their relationship. When he was in deep thought, Ezra had a distant look in his eyes. A crease in his forehead. And his breathing would pick up. Depending on how in tune he was with his thought.

"Yeah. I was just thinking." Ezra had giving the driver an address a block away from the original stop. Something he thought would be a good idea to keep Aria guessing. And judging by her eyes wondering towards the different shops and cafes, it was doing the trick. "Ar, it's not here. Stop standing on your toes, it won't make you any taller." Aria's landed on Ezra has he held back a laugh. Joking about Aria's height was one of the many things he loved to do. Since he knew it would get a rise out of her every time.

"Ha-ha. You know, just because I'm short doesn't mean you can make your jokes. Us short people have feelings too. And we're much closer to your boys than you think." Aria's eyes went from Ezra's face to his pants, making sure he got what she was saying. Even though she'd never actually hurt Ezra, threatening his _boys _was something she knew would keep him quiet.

"Alright keeping up the threats and I'll just make sure you sleep alone from now on." Ezra leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on her hair. They turned the corner, bumping into the old man Ezra had been watching less than ten minutes ago. "Oh. Sorry, sir." The old man looked up, his eyes darting from Ezra to Aria. A small smile spread on his face as he took in their hands.

"No, no. My fault. Go on, I don't want to keep you two waiting." The old man stepped to Ezra's free side, giving Ezra a good shake of his shoulder. "Don't let her go, boy. You'll regret it." His voice barely audible over the other people on the street. Ezra looked at the older man for a few more seconds. Trying to figure out what he meant. The man just looked at him and Aria once more before walking away, his hands deep in his coat pockets. Leaving Ezra staring after him and Aria completely out of the loop.

"Ez, what's wrong?" Her hand pulling on his, trying to catch his attention. Ezra looked down at her for a few seconds, his lips going into a huge smile.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." He let go of her hand, putting his arm around her shoulder instead. her arms wrapping around his waist. "I just thought I knew him for a second." They continued walking down the street. Ezra's anxiety for this night to go perfect getting higher, and the box in his pocket making it feel like it weighted a thousand pounds.

...

"I can't believe you kept me waiting all this time, just because you wanted to make me eat vegan food and ice cream right after. You're one crazy teacher, Mr. Fitz." Aria scooped up another bite of her side of the ice cream cup, sitting closer to Ezra. It was almost time for them to get back to his apartment and grab her things before the train back to Rosewood, but he wanted to make tonight last as long as possible. And also to hold off on giving her what he's been holding for the past few months.

"But you liked it, you can't deny that." He held her to his side by her waist, the other hand holding onto his spoon. He switched the box from one side of his coat, to the other in order to make sure she didn't feel it. He didn't want her to end up finding it before he wanted her to see, and keeping it a secret from her this long was a record in his own eyes.

"No, I liked it. Tonight was perfect. Thank you." Aria turned to give him a quick kiss. The different flavors of the ice cream mixing making her want to stay connected to him for a little while longer. But, to her dismay, Ezra pulled away and cleared his throat. Always the one to keep from too much display of affection.

"Aria, I want to give you something before we leave. I just...I don't want you to think you have to take it. Okay?" Ezra moved away from her side, putting both hands in his side pockets. This was a big deal to Ezra. Sure he was engaged to Jackie, but to him this was a much more special moment because it was with Aria. Sure he wouldn't force it on her and she knew that, but if she took it, he wouldn't be able to forget this night. He watched as Aria's facial expressions changed to too many different ones too quickly for him to pick up on any sign if she was going to get up and run out of the park. or if she was going to sit and wait for him. He cleared his throat once more before getting up. His palms getting sweaty and his Adam's apple going up and down faster than usual.

"Okay. What is it?" She set her spoon down, looking up at him for him to continue. Ezra looked down at her, his thoughts from earlier in the cab coming back at him. She was it for him. She was the one he wanted for as long as he lived, and by some miracle, he'd even have her when he passed. In whatever place people went after the passed away.

"I love you. You know that. And I...I want you to know that." Ezra cleared his throat again, toying with his shirt's collar as he tried to loosen it more than it already was.

"I do know that." Aria kept her eyes on him, watching as he fidgeted around. Ezra shook his head, trying to keep himself calm.

"Just let me finish. I love you. And I want to be with you. Forever. And after forever. And for as long as you'll have me. And I want to promise you that I'm in this relationship for the long run. Like I said, you don't have to take it if you don't want it. But I'm setting it out for you. So you can know that I want to be with you. I promise." Ezra pulled the small box out. He knew proposing was too soon, she was still in school and he didn't want to be the reason she had to set it aside. But giving her a promise ring like how some of those cheesy movies do was good enough, in his eyes at lest. The light blue Tiffany & Co. box a stark contrast to the darkness of the night. He had Hardy go with him when he first moved back to New York, after getting his first check, and went looking for a ring. He wanted something she would like and he also wanted something that was simple enough to avoid drawing too much attention. So he bought the Princess Cut. Simple, yet elegant enough for his Aria. Her eyes widening as he pulled it out. Surprised by his sudden actions. "Trust me, it killed me hiding this from you." He opened up the box, showing her the ring inside. Aria's eyes watered as she looked at it, her hands stayed clasped together as he pulled the ring out. "May I?" He held his hand out for her right hand. He had read somewhere, that if it's a promise ring, girls wear it on their right ring finger, and when it's an engagement ring, you wear it on your left ring finger. Aria placed her right hand in his, watching as he slid the ring onto her finger. A few small tears going down her cheeks. "I love you Aria. I promise I do." Ezra had made sure to ask permission from both her parents, even if this was just a simple promise. Ella was a bit standoffish, until he told her he didn't plan on marrying Aria for a few more years. Byron on the other hand was much more work. Given the past of their relationship, Ezra wasn't expecting him to be too thrilled about the news. But after much convincing from Ella, Mike, and Ezra, Byron gave his okay. Only if Ezra swore not to propose for at lest three years. Since that would give Aria enough time to finish high school and she'd be a junior in college. "I already told your parents and Mike. Hell, I even asked Spencer." Ezra sat back down next to Aria, her eyes darting to him as she took in what he was saying.

"And they all said yes?" Ezra nodded his head, his hand holding on to Aria's left hand. "Is that why my dad has been saying your name more? He was buttering me up?" Aria leaned into Ezra's hand as he wiped away the few tears on her cheek, her nose turning a light red color do to the cold.

"Mmhmm. So, was that an 'okay you'll take it' or a 'no but it's still pretty good since it was picked out by two guys'?" Ezra was beyond nervous. it felt like hours had passed since he placed the ring on her finger, but it was merely a few minutes.

"That was a yes, teach." Aria turned her body to his, grabbing his face in both her hands and bringing him to kiss her. Her arms wrapping around his neck as she moved to sit between his legs. "I love you. Promise." She kissed him once more before pulling herself up to stand. "But I've got a train to catch." She held out her hand for him, grabbing her purse as well. Ezra took her outstretched hand, grabbing the now melted ice cream cup and tossing it in the trash.

"Promise?" Ezra leaned down, his lips less than an inch away from her ear.

"I promise." Aria turned and gave him one more kiss before starting to walk.

...

"Tell Hardy I said thanks for helping you pick this one out." Aria had her hands cupping Ezra neck, playing with the few baby hairs he had. She could feel the cold ring on her skin, her bags by their feet on the floor. She still had an extra five minutes before she had to get on the train, so they stood next to the door, too much in their own world to bother with moving from other people's way.

"I will. Tell Mike I'll be down for his game next weekend." Ezra kept peppering Aria's face and neck with small kisses, trying to hold off on letting her go. He could feel the cold metal from the ring on his neck, sending both chills and warmth through him. Knowing she was planning on wearing it everyday made him happier than a child in a candy store. And knowing they didn't have to hide it from her family or friends, made it that much greater.

"I will." Aria's pulled Ezra into a bone-crushing hug as the speaker went on letting her and other's know it was time to say goodbye. "I'm going to miss you." Aria and Ezra always exchanged the same five words every time one of them had to leave, but this time it was much more hurtful. Knowing he was going to be away from her right after taking another step in their relationship brought on a whole new set of tears. Ezra's shirt collecting them all.

"I'll miss you too. But we'll be okay. It's just two weeks. We'll make it. And don't forget, if Wes or anyone tries to mess with you, just call me and I'll take car of it. Okay?" Ezra held Aria tight against himself, his hands running up and down her back. He could feel her nod her head, keeping her eyes down as she pulled away. "I love you. Promise." He kissed her once more before leaning down and picking up her bags.

"Love you too. Promise." Aria took hold of her bag, taking a step back from where she and Ezra were standing. "I'll call you when I get home." Aria kissed him once more before boarding the train. Her eyes never leaving Ezra as she took a seat close to where he was standing watching her. He gave her one of the best smiles he could form, trying to keep his own emotions in check until he got back home. She waved through the dirty window, blowing a small kiss to him as the train started up and slowly rolled away. Ezra blew a small kiss back, watching the steam of the train cloud most of the air around him.

Ezra walked back to his car, taking out his phone and looking at the wallpaper he had recently set of him and Aria after he gave her the ring. That glow she had to her as her hand with the ring laid on his chest, his eyes focused on her the whole time. They asked an older couple to take the picture soon after, and he was still too much in his own world to focus on them actually taking it. He did remember the man telling him how he looked at his wife the exact same way. Giving them their congratulations and good luck wishes as Ezra and Aria got their phones back and walked away. A few rain drops hitting his window as he pulled out of the parking space and drove back home. Still on cloud nine after his day with Aria. He wouldn't let himself forget this night. He'd hate it too much if he did. Knowing she took his promise and promised him back was too good to be true. And he'd be damned if anyone tried to take that away.

**..**

**I had a different ending to this, but I thought I'd give you something sweet instead. Too fluffy? I think so, but hell with it! Anyways, if you have an idea don't be afraid to leave a review or tweet me( lucyyboots). I'm up for taking your ideas. And, if you feel I need it, some constructive criticism. Next chapter is back to the letter thing. Boo, I know. But now you know why Byron actually asked about Ezra in the first chapter! The link to the ring and if you have a question about the whole "Ring on the right finger" thing is in the bio. K, too much rambling, byeeeee!  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Again my fair readers, I don't own PLL or the characters. Just the main plot. Of the story that is.**

**...**

**January 13, 2013**

_Aria,  
Honestly, I still can't believe you accepted the ring. I know it's childish to think so, but I suspected you'd run away. Maybe even forget your things and just leave New York to be never seen again. Told you, childish thinking. Anyways, I hope you liked it. And I don't just want you to say you liked it, if you didn't I could always go find something else. Possibly one more "you". Or maybe we'll stay different and I'll give you feather earrings as a promise ring instead. How about that? I bet no one has done that one. And if they have, they won't compare to us. We're the "it" couple in Rosewood anyways. We've gotta keep our fan club talking._

_I told Hardy what you said, and he said, and I quote, "She's lucky I didn't take the money and go to some bar to pick up a new girl!" Gotta love my best friend. We went out to celebrate my new "life changing experience" and I've got to tell you, I DO NOT want Hardy planning my bachelor party. He's too insane for my taste. Yes I am just now noticing. Actually, I've always known. I just didn't think it would scare me like it did. He had four different girls on him the whole night. Don't get me started on how awkward I was each time I heard one of them saying his name. Never again. Never._

_So, I called the tenant for the apartment, and he said he'd let me change the locks when I get down there. Which brings me to say this, when was I supposed to go down there? I'm almost certain it was this weekend. But I could be wrong. Everybody and their cousins know that. Anyways, I was watching a movie last night, and when I was laying down on the couch, your earring stuck me in my ass. Hope you're happy. Thank god it didn't break though my skin though. Although, it got my boxers pretty good. So you owe me. An old pair you kept will do._

_I think I'll keep this one short, since we've been talking nonstop since you left. I swear, if Hardy knew how attached we are, he'd yell at me until my ears would bleed. He'd also tell me a few other things, but let's not think about his perverse ways. So, I'll let you go. I have to grade some papers anyways. You'd think, juniors would be somewhat good at writing. High schoolers, ugh._

_Love you. Promise._

_Ezra._

**o.O.o**

Ezra placed the now sealed letter on his coffee table. Making a mental note not to forget it when he goes to Hardy's later in the day. He and Aria spent the better half of the night talking on the phone, which lead to him hearing her soft snores though the phone. Causing him to miss her even more. If the next three months went along smoothly, he would be able to hear her snores in person. Her body pressed against his as they fell asleep together. Waking up together. Her nose would wrinkle when he tried to giver her a kiss before brushing his teeth. Ezra counted down the days until that day came. She was already accepted into NYU for a major in English. Her happy screams stuck in his head when she called him last night after getting the letter in the mail. Which didn't surprise Ezra, but made him worry. Or rather, nervous. He knew what it was like to be a college boy and see a cute freshmen girl walking around with the lost look in her eye. Or he knew about boys like Hardy. How they preyed on those girls. Which is why he already contacted an old friend of his parent's and had him set up a meeting to look around the campus. It's not like she was going to stay there. She already made it clear that she planned on staying with him and driving her car. But to keep it on the safe side, Ezra was going above and beyond to make sure no hormonal guy hurt his Aria. Ezra ran a hand though his head, ashamed of himself for thinking of Aria as "his". He knew she was his. But how he used it made him feel like such an ass. Like one of those guys who were more into have someone to boss around than love and care for.

Ezra slipped on his jacket, making sure he had his wallet, phone, and keys before walking out of his apartment. He made his way to the main floor, stopping to let a few kids run by him. Ezra never pictured his life how it is now. But who would? Dating a high school senior and teaching high school. He assumed he'd be married to Jackie and a top notch professor at some university. But, he was somewhat okay with how his life is turning out. Sure he ran into some rocks, but he wouldn't change anything. Maybe getting to work closer to Aria. But that always made him remember that she was moving in with him soon. Ezra stuffed his hands in his pockets after fixing his dark blue beanie on his head. Hardy wanted to met up for a quick bite to eat before he had to start working at his new job, which made Ezra interested in going. As far as he knew, his friend already had a job. He was set for life with it. So to hear Hardy got a new one made him wonder what happened that he decided to get a new one. Or maybe he got a second job. Which still made Ezra's mind wander.

He stepped into the small coffee shop a few blocks away from his place, quickly sitting at one of the few open tables near the door where Hardy could see him. He knew his friend well enough to know he'd want to talk about whatever he had to talk about instead of beating around the bush. Ezra gave the waitress his drink order, letting her know he was waiting for someone before he actually got around to ordering food. Her strong perfume staying behind as she walked back to the counter. If Hardy was going to be his normal self, Ezra had a good feeling he would try to hit on her as soon as he got here.

"Ez!" Hardy's voice pulling him out of his daydreaming. He looked up to see his friend walking past a few good looking girls, surprised that he didn't stop to talk to them.

"Hey. What's up?" Ezra thanked the waitress when she set down his cup of coffee, waiting for Hardy to give her his drink order. Ezra could tell something was wrong. By the relaxed feeling he was getting, it wasn't bad. More like Hardy was happy. But more of a happy you see from a new father rather than someone like Hardy.

"Nothing. Just wanted to hangout with my favorite English teacher. Is that so bad?" Hardy slipped on his own coffee after mixing it to his liking. His different than usual answer throwing Ezra off even more than he already was.

"No. But I've been friends with you since middle school, I'm not an idiot when it comes to your different moods, and this is extremely different. What's going on?" Ezra wouldn't say it, but he was a bit hurt knowing that Hardy was keeping something from him whereas Ezra always told him what was going on in his life. Personal or not. Ezra never left Hardy out. And when he did, Hardy always had a few choice words for him when he did find out.

"Alright, alright. But it's nothing big, I got a new job at your rival school, and I met someone. She's...she's too good for words. She's smart, driven, loving, fresh out of college, and she actually likes me. Now, I don't mean the type of liking for how amazing I can be physically. She likes how I am. I don't think I ever thought I would met someone like her. She's kind of like my own Aria. Given, she's not short, brown haired, Hazel eyed, or still in school. She's blonde, green eyes, and just perfect." Ezra could see the spark in his friend eye. Usually Hardy never talked about girls like how he was talking about this mystery girl. He remembered how once an older woman commented on how Ezra was like that. He still was like that, but to finally see what people were talking about made him understand it more.

"Aria is almost out of school, I'll have you know. But I'm happy for you Hardy. You've never been so...attached. Now you know how it feels." Ezra gave his friend a small smirk, taking a drink of his coffee. Setting it down to finish what he was saying. "So, how long has it been? What's her name?" His tapped a quick message to Aria, letting her know he'd call her when he got home from his lunch with Hardy.

"No she's not. She still has college." Hardy laughed at the mad facial express his comment got out of Ezra. Sure it was a joke, but poking fun at Aria was usually a bad thing to do to Ezra. "A few weeks, maybe a month. I wanted to make sure she's going to stick before I opened my mouth." They gave their food order to the waitress before Hardy continued talking. "Her name is Madison. Madison Daniels."

"Nice name. Should I have someone run a sanity test on her to make sure she's not off a bit?" Hardy hit Ezra's shoulder, holding back the laugh that would come out eventually.

Ezra and Hardy stepped out into the cold weather, saying their quick goodbyes after they both finished the few cups of coffee they had and the huge lunch Ezra ended up paying for after losing a small bet they had made up. They moved aside to let a group of teenagers in, zoning out their obvious staring.

"See ya' later, Ezra." Hardy gave his friend a good shake of the shoulder, putting his gloved hand back in his pocket.

"Sure thing. Call me later." Ezra nodded his head, stepping back from his friend to get ready to walk back to his place. "And, Hardy," Ezra waited until his friend turned back around, making sure he knew he was serious. "I realy am happy for you. For finding Madison and the new job. You deserve it." Ezra and Hardy never had too many serious moments, and if they did, they were usually when it was just them and not out on the sidewalks of New York.

"Thanks, Ezra. That means a lot." Contrary to how Hardy presented himself, he wasn't as sure of himself. Sure he acted like he didn't care or he already had what he wanted, but deep down he was still trying to find out what he wanted in life and who he wanted to be. And Ezra was the only one who knew that. So hearing someone say he deserved all the good things he was getting was a big deal to him.

Th walk back to Ezra's place was short, considering there wasn't that many people on the streets. His phone ringing as he laid down on the couch.

"Hello?" The lack of sleep showing in his raspy like voice. The sun that shined through his window hurting his eyes.

"Ezra? IS everything okay?" Aria was always so quick to jump to the worst case scenario which was good and bad to Ezra. Good because he knew it was always because she loved and wanted to look out for him. Bad because she always got worked up over nothing.

"Everything is fine, Aria. I haven't burned down the building just yet. Just a bit tired." He covered his mouth as he yawned, trying to keep his eyes open.

"Oh, okay. Well just go back to bed, and call me when you can later. I've got homework to finish up anyways. And Spence is giving me the evil eye." Ezra could hear Spencer talking in the background, clearly trying to pry Aria away from the phone.

"Alright, talk to you later. And tell Spencer I said I need my own time with you too. It's not all about Sparia." Ezra waited for Aria to rely the message, laugh at Spencer's witty remark. They said their quick goodbye's and i love you's before hanging up. Ezra got up off the couch, walking into his room and taking off his clothes. Leaving him in nothing but his boxers. Ezra set his phone alarm on, making sure to wake up within the next three hours. He still had essays to grade, so he figured a few hours of sleep will do him good in the end. He took one last look at his wallpaper, a big smile on his face as he looked at it before falling asleep.

**..**

**I figured there would be a good place to end it. Since it's Tuesday and all. Anyways, I wanted to let you all know, updates may be a bit more spaced out. Not much, but still. Since I have school and now PLL is back, things are starting to catch up with me. But I promise I won't stop this unless it's like life threatening or something. Okay, that's all. Again, if you have suggestions or comments, don't be afraid to leave a review or tweet me(lucyyboots). Okay, that's all, have a good day/night!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL or the characters. Just the main plot. Of the story that is.**

**...**

January 16, 2013

_Ezra,  
Trust me, it's not childish. I often think this is just a dream. Like you, I was expecting you to just say it was all a joke and leave me alone in the park. But I trust and love you, and I know the feelings are mutual. I wouldn't leave my stuff behind. Just to let you know. That would be heart breaking. I mean, all my shoes would be there and I need those. Earrings can still be done. But I'm got giving back the ring. I've grown too fond of it. Our fan club? You mean all the women who gossip about us? I must say, they aren't as bad as before. But I still feel the death stares when I walk by.  
_

_Isn't that what bachelor parties are about? Getting each other drunk and having one last single night out? I can imagine you both now, actually. Something I would love to him I said he can host my party if he wants. If you think about it, he was mostly just showing you what you're missing out on. All the crazy girls groping you and telling you how badly they want you to "teach them a lesson". THAT would be something I'd like to see. But mostly I'd rather not see that happen. Or for that to happen at all._

_Judging from your Facebook update, You're not coming this weekend. Mike said you owe him double for not coming and watching him play. Am I the only one surprised by him taking your missed visits to heart? It's like I've been replaced by you in my little brother's life. Not fair, Ezra. Not at all. Hey, don't blame me for you getting picked. you should have looked. I've lost count as to how many times that has happened. But, just to make you happy, I'll take some up there when I go next weekend. Pinky swear._

_Understandable. I'm surprised we haven't ran out of things to talk about though. You'd think we'd get tired of each other already. Hardy isn't that bad, Ezra. When he wants to be, he can be the nice Science teacher I know he is deep down. When you keep him from beer and woman. But maybe I might let it slip next time I see him. Sound good? I think so. Don't mess with the juniors, they're stronger than you. Maybe they're testing you. I knew a few people who would do that to you when you were here. Oh the days... :)_

_I love you too. Promise._

_Ar_

**o.O.o**

Aria shut the latest book she was reading. Each time she tried to keep the small distance she and Ezra were going through to the back of her mind, it just grew greater. She knew how it would work with the whole long distance relationship thing. She knew it wouldn't be the same. But it still annoyed her so much. She could tell even by the small things he used to do, that now seemed too much of a hassle for him. She blamed it on him working at a top high school. How much time the parents expected him to focus on their kids. But even that small reassurance told her she was just covering up for him. Letting something, more than distance, separate them. Out of all the girls, Spencer was the only one Aria felt okay with sharing such things with. She knew Hanna and Emily wouldn't mind her ranting, but Spencer made her feel like less of a burden. Like she wouldn't judge or chose sides no matter what the situation. So that's how she found herself sitting on Spencer's soft bed next to the girl. Reading a book and listening to soft flowing music.

"Maybe I should go back up there for more than a weekend. I mean, he's under a lot of stress, it'd be rude of me to let him sit there and go through it alone." Each time Aria tried to focus herself on to what she was doing, her thoughts just wouldn't stop going to Ezra, and how she was letting him down by not helping him.

"No. Aria, I get that you feel like it's your job to help him. And it is. But if you go over there for a full week you're going to miss out on a lot of things back here that you need. We've only got a few weeks left of school anyways. Just keep doing what you're doing. Go to school, go up there, and come back." Spencer recapped her pen, pushing aside the overly weighted book to the end of the bed. She was right. No matter how much Aria wanted to deny it, she knew Spencer made a valid point in what she was saying.

"I know, I just feel like he needs me. He's probably pulling on his hair while grading all these terribly written essays. Or maybe he's loosing sleep. Or maybe-" Aria's small ranting getting cut off by Spencer hitting her arm with a small pillow. "Ow, what was that for?" Aria rubbed the spot on her arm that now felt like it was bruising.

"You need to relax. I swear people are going to think you've become obsessed with him or something. Let him focus on what he needs to focus on. And when summer is here, and you start moving up there, you'll thank me for snapping you into reality." Aria watched as Spencer moved off the bed, putting everything into their rightful places in the large room.

"Are you sure you're right?" Aria bit down on her bottom lip, trying to think of some reason for her to have to go back to New York with Ezra.

"You did not just say that." Spencer's head snapped back to Aria, trying to keep herself from going into a speech about how she usually is right.

"Okay, okay. I'm going home now. I don't want you to start yelling at me. I'll text you later." Aria jumped off the bed, picking up her things before giving Spencer a hug and walking out. The air warm enough to keep her from wearing the leather jacket she had on earlier. Aria's mind too focused on getting back to Ezra's apartment to notice the car slowing down next to her.

"Hey!" The male voice snapping her from her thoughts. Her heart beat picking up as he got out of the car and walked up to her.

"Wes. What do you want?" She put a distance between them. Making sure to look around for any help she might need.

"I wanted to talk to you. About what happened. And about how you had Ezra get my uncle on me." Wesley kept his hands in his pockets, trying not to give Aria anymore reason to get in trouble.

"I didn't have him do anything. I told him and he said he'd take care of it." Aria straightened her back, trying to give him some indication that she wasn't going to let him walk over her. Let him know she was willing to argue with him. Even in front of the small park that was occupied with kids and parents.

"Either way, because of you, I had to sit though my uncle yelling at me like I'm some five year old who got caught with a cookie before dinner." He took another step towards Aria. Causing her to back away and stubble on a few rocks. His hand shooting out to grab her waist.

"Not my problem. If you can't handle your alcohol or the consequences, don't bother trying." Aria swatted his hands away, turning to start walking. "Don't follow me either, or Ezra will know about you stalking me." Aria quickened her steps, rounding the corner and stepping into the coffee shop to make sure he had left. She occupied herself by reading a small newspaper. Trying to keep herself from running back outside and telling Wes off even more. She knew she should let Ezra know, but she decided to hold off on it. Using the fact that he had other things to take care of as the main excuse.

Aria shut the door to Ezra's apartment as soon as she was in it. Making sure to lock it and set a stray chair under the handle for good measure. Aria's worry that Wes would come back after he left twenty minutes before still high. She walked across the floor, stopping in front of the small balcony to look that as well. She had texted both her father and Mike that she was staying at Ezra's for the night, so she fished out her phone from her bag to call Ezra. Caught off guard when he answered on the second ring.

"Oh, Ezra?" Aria grabbed one of his shirts from his drawer, putting the phone on speaker before changing and setting herself on the bed.

"Yeah? You okay?" The run-in she had with Wes coming to her mind as soon as he asked her. She knew she should tell him. She also knew he was busy. Too busy to come down and take care of that problem. "Aria?" His voice coming out more urgent than before.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just about to call lights out. But I wanted to call you first." She played with a loose string on the blanket, trying to keep her mouth shut on the Wesley issue.

"You sure? You sound far away..." Ezra trailed off, trying to get Aria to talk about what was on her mind. One side telling her to let him know now. Since he is asking. But the other part kept telling her he had other things to do than worry about her. It's not like he can do anything if he's in another state.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Anyways, it's getting late and I have things to do in the morning. Call you around lunch?" She let herself fall back on the bed, her hair falling over the pillows.

"Okay, yeah it is late. Actually, I have a meeting around that time, so I'll call you around dinner time. Sound good?" Aria could tell from the way he sounded that he knew something was wrong. And if that was the case, she just lied to him.

"Sounds good. Love you." Aria played with the ring on her finger, trying to think of a way to let Ezra know about what's going on in her life.

"I love you too, Aria." Ezra let her know before hanging up the phone. Clearly showing Aria he knows she's keeping him from something. Her disapproval of herself going higher than before. Usually she would have gotten butterflies each time he said that to her, now that she was keeping him in the dark again it made her feel terrible. Made as terrible as seeing those commercials about animal abuse and not calling and donating.

Aria covered herself with his blanket, thinking about the good times with Ezra rather than the bad. Easing herself into sleep. She'd tell him. Tomorrow she'd let Ezra know Wes approached her on the street. Clear sign that he was following her. Her mind settling with that before falling asleep.

**..**

**I was really hoping to get this updated before the two-week mark, but obviously I failed. Anyways, the rocky road begins for them now. So don't hate me, just dislike me if you must. It sucks though, doesn't it? First Ezria on the show gets messed with, now this too! And can we talk about Ian's acting during that crying scene?! I bawled so much it's insane! Literally, I did! I woke up with a headache and now I still have one because I gif-ed it! Anyways, this isn't as good as I'd like it to be, but...yeah. Okay, review/follow/favorite/tell people! And tweet me if you have suggestions! lucyyboots. Another thing, I thought about another idea for a story! I'm just going to wait, and give it more thought. Hopefully it'll be one you all like!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**..**

If Ezra thought leaving Aria the first time was bad. It didn't compare to how he felt now. Avoiding his girlfriend at any and all costs. To the point of even stopping his letters. But that didn't even stop Aria from sending him her own. Even when he told her he was just backed up on work to sit and write, like he "oh so wanted to". And he did. But at the same time, he didn't. So he let her believe that it was because of work that had kept him from writing, texting more than five times a day, calling barely to say goodnight and good morning, and most of all going down there to see her when it was his turn. Blaming school yet again. He'd used that excuse so many times that it just came out naturally without her even bringing it up. 'Hey what's up?' 'Oh nothing, work. Listen I've gotta go. Call you later?' And he never stayed past that. Since he knew she would comply to his words without hesitation. Because that's how a truthful relationship works. But now, the relationship he had with Aria was filled with one-sided truth, as messed up as it made him feel. He couldn't loose Aria. So keeping anything that could, and would, ruin the relationship from her is what he did. Until he was certain she wouldn't be able to run away without him explaining himself.

A hard knock to his door pulling him out of the inner battle he was having with himself. His sock covered feet hitting the wood floors as he walked from his bed to the door, not bothering to look through the peephole. "What do you want now, Hardy?" He left the door open once his suspicions where conformed.

"Nothing, just wanted to see what's up with you. I mean, what really keeps an English teacher so busy that his girlfriend calls his best friend to find out information? Also, ruining the nice weekend I had planned out for me and Maddie." Hardy pulled out a beer for himself and Ezra once he was inside. Not bothering a full glance of the messy conditions Ezra's apartment were in until he finally had the bottle open. "What the hell happened here? Looks like a tornado flew around your room." Hardy took a long swig of the cold alcohol, watching Ezra over the end of the bottle. His previous thoughts of Aria just being paranoid about Ezra turning to the same paranoia.

"It's _Maddie and I_." Ezra didn't bother to answer any of Hardy's other questions, too busy feeling like the worst person on the planet to think of much else.

"Well, I'm guessing you know Wes went back to Rosewood..." Hardy let his sentence fall when he realized Ezra wasn't paying much attention to him. "Ez? She didn't tell you?" Hardy's hand firmly on Ezra's shoulder, trying to shake him back into the present.

"Hmm? Tell me what?" Ezra looked up from the small bleached spot on his dark jeans. Too focused on the spot that occurred the last time Aria was here,when they were joking around in the kitchen, to hear Hardy talk.

"About how Wes went back down to Rosewood the beginning of this week. She said she was going to tell you." Hardy's beer now sat on the coffee table in front of him, his full attention on Ezra. When Aria said she was going to tell Ezra about her run-in with Wes, she said she would that same night. Now Hardy was wondering if it was Aria who was harboring the truth, or if his friend was just too deep in his own problems to help out his girlfriend who clearly needed him. "Ezra, she did call you, right? Like, two days ago?" Hardy thought back to the conversation he and Aria had over the phone. Remembering it clearly because it happened to be the main thing that kept him and his girlfriend from getting past some heated kissing on his couch.

"Oh, um, no she didn't. I've been busy. Why? What did he want?" Hardy could see how unfocused Ezra was, which was making him furious with his friend. In Hardy's eyes, ever since being committed to one girl, blowing her off when she might be in trouble was terrible. Hell, it was terrible to him even before Madison.

"Ezra, listen, I don't know what's going on with you. But if you're going to be an ass to Aria, at lest tell her. Otherwise you're giving her false hope. Hell, at least call Wesley and tell him to back off." Hardy kept a steady stare with Ezra, waiting for his reasons as to why he was avoiding Aria. Or at lest some subject change, but what he didn't expect was for Ezra to go off on at him. Like he was about to do.

"Excuse me? This coming from a guy who's only had, what, one decent relationship in his life! Which just so happens to be coming around when he's twenty six years old. What's going on between me and Aria is our business. I don't know why she called you. But don't come in here and act like you're better than me." Ezra stood up from his spot on the couch, taking his beer with him as he went to go into his room.

"Maybe it's because, unlike you, I care for her. No, not in some secret lovers way, but enough for her to know I'd help her out. And before you start talking shit about me and my relationship, fix your's. It's _Aria and I_, by the way. Maybe if you actually taught English instead of hooking up with the students, you'd remember that." Hardy tossed his half full glass bottle of beer against the wall that housed Ezra's t.v. before getting up and walking out the door. Making sure to slam it hard enough for a few of Ezra's books to fall.

Ezra watched on even after his friend left. The shock of the argument that just conspired between them still with him. His knuckles turning white as the grip on the glass bottle he held grew tighter. He knew he shouldn't be mad at Hardy, he was just trying to look out for him and his girlfriend. But it still stung to have something so personal slapped in his face. By his best friend nonetheless. Finally pushing aside his own emotions to grasp what Hardy had told him. Wesley and Aria having a run-in, her telling Hardy before him, him not even bothering to so some discomfort in it all. But his own thoughts keeping him numb from it all. Forcing him to relive the night that brought him to where he was now.

_-flashback-_

_Ezra tapped the steering wheel of his car as he drove down the now somewhat familiar street to Maggie's house. His weekend visit with Malcolm finally coming to an end. "Did you have a good time, buddy?" Ezra looked into the review mirror, trying to gauge some small talk with his son before their two week separation from one another._

_"Mmmhmm. Can we go to the zoo next time? Mommy's allergic to aminals." Ezra always worried about Malcolm's speech. Thoughts of how he should be talking a lot more developed now kept him and Maggie on the phone longer than he wished. But, given that Malcolm was only seven, Ezra knew he was just being paranoid. And even if his son did have a small speech problem longer, he'd still love him. One of the things he was finally welcoming with open arms was how he openly expressed his love for his son. After seven years of waiting, it was the lest he could do for him after all._

_"We'll see. Maybe Aria can go with us too. Sound good?" The conversation slowly going to a close with a nod from Malcolm. Ezra slowed the car down, stopping in front of Maggie's small house. It surprised Ezra as to how she found something like this, when she could simply rent a nicer place in the city. But he kept his comment to himself, not wanting to overstep the lines she drew for them both._

_"Daddy?" Malcolm's voice catching Ezra's attention as he was getting ready to face the cold air._

_"Yeah, bud?" He turned in his seat, getting a better view of his son in the backseat._

_"Is Aria gonna be my new mommy too?" Malcolm kept his eyes cast downward, trying to avoid the embarrassing feeling he was having. While Ezra sat still, trying to think of what to tell his son. He knew it was too soon to tell Malcolm about the new step in his relationship, so he stuck to something simple._

_"One day, bud. Come on, let's get you inside before your mommy get's mad." Ezra shut it door, moving to quickly help Malcolm out of the car. He knew from experience Maggie did **not** like when he was late dropping Malcolm off. So he knew better than to take his time. Even if it was taking time out of his weekends with his own son. He knew Maggie had any and every right to revoke those weekends if she felt like it. And since he had only just started having time with his son, he knew not to push his limits anymore than she would let him._

_"Mommy! Daddy said he take me to see aminals!" Malcolm passed Maggie as he ran into his room, most likely searching for his toy animals. Leaving Maggie and Ezra to have their small talk before he left._

_"The zoo? Sure you're going to be okay with just you two?" Maggie had sent Malcolm to bed shortly after Ezra brought him back, leaving the two adults to talk freely with each other._

_"Well, next time he visits, Aria will be here. So I figured she'd go with us." Ezra took a long drink of his beer. He knew the outcome that could happen, yet when she offered him a beer he accepted it. And he also accepted the second one after that. Now her small coffee table housed his two empty bottles, and her three empty ones._

_Maggie opened and closed her mouth, trying to think of a way to word her next few thoughts. Deciding against it altogether. "So he wasn't any trouble, right?" Maggie moved to sit closer to Ezra. Letting him assume she was just getting tired of sitting in the same spot for more than half an hour._

_"No. He never is. I still can't stop thinking about his spee-" Ezra's sentence cut off as Maggie's lips crashed to his, not even remotely s soft or passionate as Aria's. Her kisses were rough and covered with the taste of beer that lingered on her lips. Ezra's hands pushed on her chest, trying to separate them. But Maggie thought differently as she moved just enough to straddle him. "Maggie. Stop." Ezra finally, freed himself from her __assault long enough to get his words out._

_"Why? Ezra, no one will know. I swear." Maggie went back to doing what she was doing, her lips pushing against Ezra's as her fingers pulled his buttons from the holes on her shirt, trying to keep their movements going before he tried to pull away again. But the alcohol in his system going against him and pulling her closer to his body. His hands gripping her hips to pulling them __flush against one another. Her words replaying in his head, 'no one will know'. And so Ezra took the chance. Everything happening in a blur. Clothes being shed. Small whimpers. Feet muffling as they quickly made their way to her room. His last thoughts being Aria before the door shut._

_-end flashback-_

Ezra rubbed his hands over his face, trying to erase the memory from his mind. He knew he had to tell Aria. Keeping it from her was giving her false hope. As much as he disliked how accurate Hardy was. The thought of his and Hardy's argument making him feel even worse than before. Ezra drank the remainder of his beer, pulling out his phone to start a new text. His mind thinking of ways make it seem like nothing was wrong. He quickly sent Hardy an apology text before deciding on a simpler text for Aria.

_"You're coming over this weekend, right?"_ Ezra gripped his phone, holding onto it like it was his last dying breath. And in some ways, it might as well be. His eyes flashing to the screen, letting him know he got a new text from Aria.

_"Can't. Lots of studying and Spencer won't let up. Sorry, Babe."_ Ezra let out a small breath he didn't seem to notice he was holding. Somewhat thankful she couldn't come meet him this weekend. But also knowing it meant he'd have to continue his little lying game for another week. Ezra placed his phone on the bedside table after sending Aria a quick reply and letting her know he was going to bed for the night.

He moved about his room, changing and brushing his teeth to get the taste of the beer out. Making one more stop in the bathroom, Ezra slumped on his bed, his eyes staying on the ceiling as he thought over how he would tell Aria. If he should tell her. Maybe, if he tried hard enough, he wouldn't have to tell her and it would all just disappear. Maggie would end up finding things awkward enough for and she'd tell him he'd have to pick and drop Malcolm off at a friend's house. Or she'd tell him to send Hardy for him. As much as he wanted to keep thinking about those scenarios, he knew nothing would take away what happened. It was like the universe really had some hatred for him. First meeting Aria and the whole sneaking around, second would be leaving her, then the Wesley situation, and now Maggie. Even if it all seemed like he could blame anyone else, he knew he was to blame. Ezra shifted on his bed, turning his body to face Aria's side of the bed. His hand running up and down the cold sheets. A single strand of her hair somehow caught in the pillow as he traced it a few times before he finally let sleep take over for the night.

**..**

**I literally suck so much, don't I? I don't know, Ezra doesn't seem like the cheating "type", but you know the saying, "It's always the quiet ones." Anyways, it's been about a week since the last one, I think, so I thought I'd give you another. Wanna know a secret? I'm gonna tell you anyways, I was in a long distance relationship. For about 5-6 months. And trust me, it can get intense. Anyways, that's it. Review/Follow/Favorite/Tell you friends or neighbors, hell maybe even your mailman! Either way, get me some love! Going now, my laptop is burning a hole though my leg. Fun times -_-**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own everything! I am Barack Obama, bitches**

**..**

_Aria sat on Ezra's bed, watching him move about the small apartment as he got everything for his move to New York ready. Her eyes burning from the unshed tears. She promised herself she wouldn't cry. Not in front of Ezra. She should be happy for him, and she was, but she also felt like he wasn't going to come back for her. He could find someone better than what she could give him and he'll forget about her as soon as he got to his new home. Aria walked up to his dresser, knowing he still hadn't packed it yet. She pulled out some of his shirts, making sure they smelled like him before putting them into a small box._

_"What are you doing?" Ezra stopped packing a few of the books he knew he might need, watching as she moved onto the drawer that contained his boxers and repeating what she did with his shirts. His eyebrow raising just a bit as she closed the box and moved it to sit next to the door. "You don't have to help, Aria." _

_"I know." She sat back on his bed, crossing her legs as she kept her eyes locked with his. "I'm taking those. If you're not going to be here, I want some stuff to remember you buy. Plus, I took your favorite shirt as insurance for you to come back." Aria moved her focus onto something else, anything else except Ezra. Too embarrassed to see how her words might have effected him._

_"Aria, I'm going to come back. But it won't be for the shirts or boxers," Ezra took a few steps before he was kneeling down in front of her. "I'm going to come back for you. Every other week. Remember? That's our plan." Ezra moved to sit next to her on his bed, his hands grabbing onto her's like it was the last human contact he might have. "Come on, let's go out somewhere." He gave her a few kisses along her cheek, purposely avoiding her lips._

_"You have to finish packing." Aria had finally got over the miserable thoughts of him never coming back for her, now focused on spending the last few nights with him as much as possible. "We can just go out tomorrow or something."_

_"No, I'm taking you out." Ezra slipped on his jacket after putting what he had in his hands down. He walked about his small apartment, grabbing his shoes and wallet as he went along. "Well, come on." Ezra stood by the door, waiting for Aria as she hurried and grabbed what she needed. Shutting the door as they walked out._

**o.O.o**

_"You know, this was really fun." Aria's legs were laying on Ezra's lap as they sat on one of the benches out side the small ice cream shop. After leaving his place, Ezra tried to __reenact the first time they met. Going to Snookers and order a glass of scotch for himself, a cheese burger and fries for Aria. Aria was more than happy to spend time with Ezra like as if he wasn't move away, but she was beyond thrilled when he remembered exactly what happened that day two years ago._

_"I sure hope so." Ezra stole a scoop from Aria's cup, trying to keep his cup out of her reach. "And to think, we wouldn't be here if you weren't in that bar that day." Ezra set his cup down next to him, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ears. "How did you get in there? Did you always commit illegal acts?" Ezra knew their time together was short, so he was trying his best not to remember he was leaving in a few days. Two to be exact. His lame jokes and out of the ordinary dates weren't something he could keep up once he moved. And he knew Aria was more than aware of it. He could tell how she got so quiet when she went to visit him. Or now how the smile she had was one she forced._

_"Oh, always. I was so hardcore before you. I'm surprised I don't have some tattoos or anything like that." Aria gave Ezra the last of her ice cream, pulling Ezra's jacket that he let her use closer to her body. She copied Ezra by, fixing the hair behind her ear. Aria laid her head on his shoulder, breathing in his smell. Ezra didn't wear cologne much, and when he did it wasn't overbearing. Just enough for him to know he didn't smell terrible. Even when Aria told him how amazing his natural smell was. Hints of spice, scotch, wood, and the smell you get from books. It was Ezra's smell, and if she could, Aria would have it bottle to keep with her everyday._

_"What shall we do now, ma'lady?" Ezra turned his body towards Aria, moving her legs so they were on either side of his hips. If someone were walking by, they would think Ezra and Aria were doing more than just talking on the bench. "We can go to The Brew before it closes. Maybe get some free muffins from your mom's favorite baker." Ezra and Aria spent most of their time with Ella and Zach when they weren't spending time together in his place. So he grew a bond with the other guy, given they were around the same age and had similar taste in different things._

_"No, he's not there today. Let's go home." Aria gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, moving to stand up as he grabbed the ice cream cups. Lacing her fingers with his as they started to walk back to his place._

**o.O.o**

_Aria laid her hand on Ezra's chest, the rise and fall of his chest helping her steady her breathing level as well. After coming back to his apartment, they spend a little over two hours letting all the build up tension come undo. The thin layer of sweat on each of their bodies glistening in the dim light. "I'm gonna miss you." Aria's small voice breaking the comfortable __silence that had surrounded them._

_"Trust me, no one has ever loved anyone as much as I love you. And I'm sure I'll miss you much more than I should. But we'll get through this. We always do." Ezra moved his hand over her bare back, playing with the end of her hair when he got to it. Kissing the top of her head as he willed himself not to show too much emotions. He needed to be strong for Aria. Sure she didn't expect it from him, but he expected it of himself. He needed to be there to catch her when she fell. To pick up the pieces for her. And this was one of the pieces he needs to put back together. Tape and glue all the cracks he was subconsciously causing for her._

_"Just don't forget me." Her hand stopped on top of where is heart was, making small patterns on his skin._

_"Aria," Ezra placed his fingers under her chin, making her look up at him. Her eyes glossy with the tears she was holding back. "I will never forget to come back. We're going to make it work no matter what. I promise." He leaned down, giving her a few kisses. He knew the promise wasn't a big one, and could be achieved. But he also knew it meant leaving work when he might need to stay._

_"Okay." She laid her head back down on his chest, feeling too tired to think of much else. She could feel Ezra covering them with a blanket, his hand running through her hair as he laid back down._

_"Near or far, Aria Montgomery, we're going to last." Ezra gave her one more kiss before doing the same as her and falling asleep for the night. Tomorrow would bring the reality of his leaving, but at lest they had a night to be like they used to. Which was much more than anything Aria could have wanted._

**..**

**Soooo, how'd I do? I just thought, with the last chapter and the Wes/Aria kiss that happened, you should have something cute. Obviously, I only write in italics for three things; flashbacks, letters, and texts. And this isn't a text or letter. So, as I always say, review/favorite/follow. Do something to let me know you like it. That's all I ask. And if you have ideas or something, you can always tweet me(there's a higher chance that I'll get it that way), lucyyboots. K, that's all for this short chapter. Happy Valentine's day by the way.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclamer: I lied, I'm not Obama and I don't own PLL or stuff related. Sorry**

**...**

_Ezra._

_I'm certain you're getting all the letters. Which is why I continue to send them. I also know that you have a lot of work to go through. And which is why I know you haven't written back. It's okay, really. I still have your shirts, the calls, texts, and a nice sized ring to keep me company. But, just know that I'm here if you need me. That's what being in a relationship is about. Isn't it? Being there for the other person. Making sure they keep their head high. Well, either way, you're stuck with me, Fitz. So suck it._

_Now that we've got the heavy out of the way, how's my favorite teacher? Still putting those hooligans in check I hope. Otherwise they might use your sweater vests against you. You never know. Hopefully you're keeping your flirting to a minimum. I'm sure Mike wouldn't mind going over and settling things with me. Yes, I said with me. Did you think I'd have him beat you? Nope, you'd have me and my right-hook. He'll be there to flirt with the girl._

_So, I'm not really sure what else to say in here. But, I miss you. You know, it's not everyday my boyfriend gives me a promise ring and then processes to stop sending me letter like we scheduled. But I totally understand. Just tell Hardy not to keep you out so late and now porn or anything. I don't need him giving you ideas or anything. Unless they're easy then that's just a maybe. A very big maybe._

_Alright, Fitz, love you. Promise.  
Aria_

**o.O.o**

Aria checked her phone once more before plugging it into the charger for the night. Usually she would send Ezra a quick text or call, but deciding against it for now. Her mind overworking with ideas and nonsense about what Ezra would be doing right now. She could call him. But she kept talking herself out of it. Every few minutes picking up her phone just to put it down right after. The small knock on her door bring her from her thoughts. "Come in." Aria watched as Byron opened and closed the door right behind him. "What's up?" Aria could tell something was on her father's mind. His constant staring off into space throughout the day. Or how he'd quickly hangup his phone if she came anywhere near him while he was on it. Something was up, she was just waiting for him to say so.

Byron moved a few books off her desk chair, fiddling with a corner of one. "Just wanted to see what you're doing this weekend. Going to Ezra's?" Byron chanced a quick glance at Aria. Her face vacant of any emotion so far. His attention going to the back of the book he was playing with, pretending to read the brief description of the book.

"Uh, no, actually. I have one more final to study for and then I'm done. Why?" Aria knew her father knew her school schedule. Her mother was a teacher at her school after all. But he didn't need to know she was already set to take her final. Knowing fully well she'd pass it easily. She was giving Ezra some space. His work was clearly catching up with him now that the end of the school year was in a few more weeks. Six weeks to be exact, but it's not like she was counting or anything.

"Oh, okay. Well, I have to go out of town for some meeting so I was just wondering if I should have Mike go to your mom's or not. But since you're staying..." He knew he could trust Mike to be on his own. It's not like he'd try to throw some party without getting caught as soon as Byron stepped back into Rosewood. But to know that Aria was here while he was away made him leaving for the weekend easier.

"Okay, well we'll be fine here. When are you leaving?" Aria slid off her bed, grabbing a few dirty clothes off of different places to get them ready for a wash. Her mind thinking of a thousand reasons for him to be leaving for the weekend. It was the end of the semester. No one had meetings out of the blue. At lest not Hollis.

"Tomorrow around noon. I won't be back until Sunday evening. Mike is going to stay home all weekend, so I'll leave some money if you two need something while I'm gone. Okay?" Byron dusted off an invisible speck of dust from his pants, trying to calm himself. He could feel Aria watching him. Meaning his attempts to act natural weren't cutting it. Which in turn made him nervous. He couldn't just come out and tell Aria what he was really going to do. That would surely be one mess he couldn't clean up so easily.

Aria wanted to ask him what he was really doing this weekend. It's not like he needed to lie to her. She'd be able to handle him saying he was going on a date with someone if that's what he was doing. Her mom already moved on, so he should too. But him pretending to go away for a meeting, down right lying to her face, that she couldn't handle. It hurt to know he felt like he couldn't trust her. He'd made her keep bigger secrets before, this wouldn't be much different. Would it? "That's fine. Anything else?" Clearly her father was climbing the walls to leave. To get out of her telescope stare.

"No. Not that I can think of. Just remember to have your key on you when you leave to school tomorrow. And you're taking Mike to school with you." Byron stood up, setting the book he was holding down with the others he moved. "Alright. Hurry and get to bed, tomorrow's Friday so you should be late." He took the few steps to Aria, giving her a small kiss on the top of her head. "See on Sunday, Aria."

Aria watched as he walked out. Her eyes focused on the spot he was sitting at. She could tell he was up to something. His acting wasn't the greatest anymore, and he knew it. So it worried her as to why he would even try to begin with. Her thoughts getting cut short when Mike walked into her room.

"So, I get the house to myself this weekend. Right? Dad's got a meeting out of town," Mike used his two fingers as air quotes to repeat what his father has said. "And you're going up to Ezra's. So it's just me, the T.V., and the new girl in my Bio class." Mike leaned against her desk, tossing one of the small knickknacks she had on her desk up in the air.

"No. I'm staying home this weekend. Ezra's got something going on with work." Aria grabbed the small object as he threw it in the air. She knew lying wasn't exactly the right thing to do. Especially since she told her dad something completely different. But so far, Mike had already talked to the dad so the chances of them bringing it up again weren't very high.

"Oh. Okay, well, I'm in my room. Have fun talking to Ezra and tell him I said hey." Mike pushed himself off the desk, playing with another thing Aria had on her desk. Aria loved her brother, she really did. But there were times when he pushed her buttons. And this was slowly turning into one of those moments.

"Anything else, Mike?" Aria grabbed the small box of colored pencils from his hands, making sure he didn't mess them up before setting them back down. Aria sat back on her bed, fixing it so she'd be ready for bed as soon as he was finished talking. And from the look of it, he had something serious to talk about.

"You and Ezra, you two are alright, right? I mean, he's good to you and you're not on a break or something are you? I mean," Mike moved over to the bed, sitting a few spaces away from her, "you hardly go over there and I don't even see you on the phone as much as you used to be. I just want to know if I have to go up there and kick some ass." Mike bumped his shoulder with her own, clearly trying to take some of the seriousness off the topic he just opened up.

Aria had to hand it to Mike. He seemed so bored with her and Ezra's relationship she didn't even notice his observations on it. But it also made her skeptical about it all. If he noticed, did everyone else? Did all those people who said the relationship wouldn't last look at her and laugh behind her back because she wasn't with Ezra or talking on the phone with him every hour of the day? If Mike noticed, did everyone who asked about him notice as well and were just being nice to spare her the feelings? "We're fine, Mike. He's just busy. You know school year ending and all. Plus, I've got finals. But you don't have to kick his ass. If anything, I'll take you to hold me back from kicking his ass." Aria hugged Mike, giving him her thanks with a pat on the top of his head. "Thanks for asking though, really." Aria sat up straight again, deciding to lean against Mike's side as she thought for a second. "So, what's her name?" Aria nudged his arm, trying to get him to talk about the girl he mentioned before.

"Goodnight, Ar." Mike shook his head as he got up, trying to keep his laughter down. He loved his sister, but not enough to have a one-on-one about his love life. It's not like he was dating their former teacher. Besides, he only talked to the girl a handful of times, so telling Aria now would just jinx himself.

"Oh, alright. But I can always get Hanna to help me find out." Aria ducked her head as Mike tossed a small pillow at her clearly not happy with her way of getting information. Aria wanting and find out things about his current crush was one thing, having her friends poke through his personal life was completely different. "Goodnight, Mike. And I'm taking you to school, so you better not make me late." Aria watched as he waved a hand at her as he walked out. Making her want to set her alarm an hour early just in case he did do something to make her late to school.

Aria laid in bed a few minutes later, trying to shut her mind out to oncoming thoughts the whole time. The talks she had with her dad and brother keeping her up. Her phone beeping with an unopened text. The idea of it being Ezra making her pick it up to see.

**"Goodnight, Aria. Talk to you tomorrow." -Ezra**

Aria bit her lip as she tried to will back the tears from coming out. Slowly, very slowly, she and Ezra were growing apart. And that wasn't something she could take lightly. He promised. They both promised. This wasn't supposed to be happening. They were supposed to stay together for as long as they lived. And now that seemed like a faraway dream to her. The text seemed simple to most people, but to her it meant he didn't even have five minutes to call and tell her goodnight. Her fingers moving quickly across her screen as she texted him her own goodnight text. Closing her eyes as she forced herself to send the text and not do anything else. Times like this is where she wished her mom, or even Spencer, where here to tell her she was just imagining things. Snap her out of her ridiculous thoughts. Or even let her pour her heart and soul to them while they sat and gave her a bucket of ice cream to go with it. It's not like she can go to Mike or her dad with these kind of things. Aria turned over, completely forgetting her phone. Deciding on sleeping and worrying about whatever was going on with Ezra tomorrow. Tomorrow she'd call him and they'd talk. That's how it always was and she would stick to it this time around.

**...**

**Okay, super sorry for the long wait. Time literally hasn't been my biggest friend(to the point of me forgetting what day it is). Anyways, the next chapter, and maybe the one after that, will be normal(no letter or anything). And I already have an idea on how I want it to go so let's cross fingers and hope I get it written and updated soon. Review/Like/Follow! And if you have like a question or something, tweet me( lucyyboot), I'll reply way faster than doing reviews. Okay, byeeeeee!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing so... (may contain material that may not be suitable for others)**

**...**

The cold New York air hit them as they walked down the street. Leaving two feet between them the entire time. To most passing people they'd seem like a normal couple. The cups of coffee now cold as they reach their destination. The awkward silence consuming them both as they look up to the tall brick building. A young couple walking by distracting them for just a second. Flashbacks of how things used to be going through both their minds.

"You know, I came because I care too. But we actually have to go in to see the outcome." Her brown hair blowing lighting in the wind as she pulled the dark coat she had on tighter to her body. Even in her heels she was a good four inches shorter than him. One of the things she used to love about them. Looking at all the things she used to love about him, about them, it does nothing but make her hate how naive she to it all. All that seems like fairy tale turned nightmare. He wasn't her Prince Charming. He was just a human. Or as she liked to say it, her Beast. He wasn't as perfect as people claimed he was. And finding that out the hard just showed how far from her fairy tale they lived.

"I know. I just...part of me doesn't want to hear the truth. What if it's worse than what I expect?" His posture going down to a look of defeat. If he does go up there, he could come down with a clear mind. Or a mind that will land him in trouble. Either way, he wasn't sure how to prepare himself for what was to come. His hand itching to reach out and grasp hers in a way to comfort himself. Choosing to stick them deep in his coat pockets. "Alright, I think I'm ready." He looked down at her waiting to see her move first. Her hand gesturing out for him to walk first.

If they thought out on the sidewalk was cold, they weren't prepared for how cool it was inside the building. But given that it was made out of brick and looked older than most, it shouldn't have come as a surprise like it did. The red turning darker than it used to be as the year wore on. The clicking of their shoes the only noise they could hear as the walked from the elevator to the door they assumed and hoped was the right one. Her elbow poking him in the side to make him knock instead of just stare at it.

"Maybe we should have called before." His voice a low whisper to keep their presence unknown to the person on the inside. His statement making her want to knock on her own. She knew this trick of his. How he'd make up something to keep from facing bigger obstacles in life. But not this time. He decided to do this on his own. She was here to help yes, but also to make sure he did what he wanted to do. Without her help. He'd have to get used to that over time anyways.

"Just knock on the door before we get caught looking like burglars." Her hand shaking his coat sleeve, trying to will him into moving on his own.

"I'm going to get grey hairs before I should. That's clearly the only thing that I have to look forward to for the rest of my life." His hand going up and knock three times before dropping back down to his side. "Maybe he's not here." His feet moving back wards just as they heard the chains and locks clicking to let the door open.

"Hardy, I said-" Ezra's eyes widening in shock as he took in Byron and Ella standing outside his door. "Oh. I, didn't know I was having company. Is Aria okay?" Ezra cleared his throat trying to ease himself back to calm, which given how Byron looked, was harder than he would like it to be. The empty beer bottles and clothes thrown everywhere making him wish he had more time to fix up before they came.

"She's...okay. I actually wanted to talk to you about something. Without her in earshot." Byron shifted on his feet trying to keep from just going off on Ezra without hearing his side of the story. Ella's throat being cleared making him look from Ezra to his ex-wife.

"May we come in? I know we didn't call or anything, but..." Ella took a step towards Ezra, making up his own mind by herself. Her over-sized purse hitting Byron on the arm as Ezra moved to the side, trying to keep the blush he had away.

"Like I said, I wasn't expecting anyone. Sorry." Ezra avoided eye contact with both his former colleges now current girlfriend's parents. Hoping they knew on their own that he usually wasn't as messy like he is now. Tripping over a few dirty shirts as he walked to the couch, quickly picking up as much as he could before tossing it behind him onto the floor. "Uh, sit down. Would you like something to drink? Water? Tea? Beer?" Ezra looked from the now somewhat clean couch to Ella and Byron who were looking at him like he grew a second head. "What?"

"Nothing. We're fine, Byron just wanted to come and talk to you. Face-to-face." Ella moved so she was now seated in a ore neutral position between the two men. "Byron? Go ahead I'm sure Ezra has more things to do than sit and stare at us." Ella tapped Byron on the shoulder trying to get him to hurry along with what he had to say that was too important to pass up.

"I'm not sure what it was like from Ella's point of view, but from mine it was how it's starting to seem with you and Aria." Byron held up his hand as he seen Ezra beginning to say something. "When I had the affair, I used the same excuses as you, Ezra. Busy work schedule, meetings that ran late, school field trip out of town. Now Aria's saying you're using the same ones. Better ones at that since you're not in the same state as her. I don't want my daughter getting hurt, Ezra. And I was sure you didn't want her hurt either, but now I'm not so sure you care. You can't just play house with her and then just walk away when you're tired. It doesn't work that way for her. I get it, you're young and you've-" Ezra's sudden movement causing Byron to stop what he was saying.

"You thinking I'm cheating?" Ezra's mind finally taking in what the other man was saying. "I love your daughter. And I'm not _playing house_!" Ezra shook his head trying to think of a way to say what he was about to say to these people who used to, and still does, look up to. Hoping they, foremost Byron, wouldn't think of killing him after. "I love her. I really do love her. But I can't look at her without feeling terrible." Ezra clenched and unclenched his hands angry with himself for waiting so long to tell someone.

_-flashback-_

_Ezra could hear his jean zipper being pulled down, half of him trying to stop it all the other half keeping him from doing much to stop it altogether. "Maggie, stop. Stop." Ezra's hands finally moving up to her shoulders and gently pushing her off him. The small light from the moon letting him see her not so happy face. "I have a girlfriends. I have Aria. I can't do this." His hands working on fixing his zipper back up. He could see Maggie moving towards him again, clearly not comprehending what he said or just not caring. _

_"We were so good together, Ez. Let's get that back. For Malcolm?" Maggie knew Ezra's weakness was either Aria or Malcolm. She knew how he'd do just about anything to make them both happy. "We can be a family. A real family. Don't you want Malcolm to have a real family?" Her hands going under his shirt. The feeling of hers foreign compared to how soft and small Aria's felt. Maggie's breath closer to his ear and neck than he'd like. "Let's make a family, Ez. You, me, Malcolm and a new one too." Her hand going from his chest back into his pants to quickly for him to stop her. Her lips on his instantly while she wrapped her hand around him. A involuntary groan coming from Ezra as she moved her hand up and down, squeezing him every few seconds. _

_"Stop, Maggie." Ezra finally pulled away from her persistent and aggressive lips long enough to push her away again. Standing back up before she tried any more. Feeling dirty for letting it go on even for a few minutes. His mind already going through ways to take the feeling off. "I told you no. I don't want to see you around me unless someone is there. And I don't mean just Malcolm." Ezra finished pulling up his zipper grabbing anything else of his at the same time watching Maggie to make sure she wasn't coming closer to him. _

_"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean it. It was just a moment. I swear it won't happen again." Maggie stood up getting ready to walk over to him, stopping as she seen how furious Ezra looked at her. Her eyes welding up in tears thinking of how terrible she felt for abusing his trust. "I'm so sorry."_

_"You should be." Ezra moved towards the door. "I'll pick up Malcolm in two weeks." Ezra walked out of the bedroom, too angry at himself and Maggie to check on Malcolm like he usually does when he drops him off. His steps quickening as the front door came into view, trying to get out of her place as soon as possible._

_-end flashback-_

Ezra looked up from his hands that were in his lap, his elbows resting on his thighs. His eyes blurry with unshed tears as he looked from Byron's shocked face to Ella's more sentimental motherly one. "I've only seen her twice since then. Both times in public." Ezra wiped his eye with the back of his hand, trying to keep the tears from falling.

"Ezra, why didn't you say something?" Ella stood up from her seat, moving to kneel in front of him. Her protective side coming out as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure Aria would have understood. I would have. Even Byron. Someone would have came and went with you." Her free hand going up and lifting his chin upwards to look at her. "Are you okay?"

Ezra shrugged. "I don't know...I guess I am. At the time it made me feel more like shit for letting it happen, now I just really hate Maggie for doing it and putting me in this position." Ezra looked up to see Byron's face. "I don't know how to tell, Aria. She's going to think I wanted it to happen." Ezra rubbed hisface with his hand trying to all the pent up emotions at bay. "I wanted to tell her in person, but I keep putting it off because I don't want to see her face when she finds out."

Ella ran her hand up and down Ezra's back, trying to comfort him. "She's going to love you just as much as she did before. Maybe she'll want to kill Maggie after, but so do I so I can't say much there." Ella looked over to Byron. "Well, does this answer your questions?" Her eyebrow raising as Byron just looked from her to Ezra

"I suppose so." Byron rubbed his hands on his jeans, trying to not feel so confused about all that Ezra just told them. "So, what's going to happen when you do tell Aria?"

Ezra sighed. He had been putting off that topic with Aria for as long as he could. Which brought him here, telling her parents about why he hasn't put effort into seeing Aria. "She'll hate me and then eventually come to NY and find somewhere else to stay since she'll be sick with me." Ezra shrugged. Out of all the scenarios his mind came up with, sober or not, that seemed to be the one that didn't hurt as much.

Ella looked at him, surprised that he would say such a cliche thing. "I've always known you as a guy with a good head on his shoulders. Hearing you have such childish thoughts makes me question so much." She stood up and walked over back to sit next to Byron shaking her head at Ezra. "Do you honestly believe Aria would do such a thing? She's young, but she's not naive. You of all people should know that."

Byron cleared his throat, letting them know he had something to say. "When you do tell her, which you will, let us know first. If she ends up hating you I'm sure Ella can talk to her." Byron got off the couch, moving around the small apartment. "If this new job pays so well, why don't you get a bigger place?" His head jerking to the small open door that led to Ezra's even smaller room.

"Aria and I were going to start looking once she got here but after what I assumed she's thinking, that's not going to happen anytime soon." Ezra shrugged getting up and going into the kitchen. "Do you guys want something to drink now? I think the store down the street has some tea"

Ella shook her head "No, we're good. But you're not. You need to get your life together, Ezra. Aria loves you. She'll be more mad at you for not telling her sooner." She picked up a few dirty shirts. "Start cleaning up, you're not in college anymore." Ezra's eyes widened at how authoritative she sounded. "I'm not leaving until I know you have a decent meal in your stomach and this place is more put together." Ella picked up a few empty bottles, tossing them into the waste basket.

**o.O.o**

Ezra flopped down onto his couch, tired from cleaning so much. When Ella told him she wasn't leaving until he was back on the right track, she was serious. No matter how much Chinese food she bought for him to eat, the large trash bags Byron threw out, or the many dirty over worn shirts she helped him clean, Ezra didn't feel any better. Sure, his apartment was clean and so was he, but that was all on the outside. On the inside, he didn't feel even close to clean. He could still feel the dirt and grime from what he let happen. No matter how many times Ella told him differently, he let Maggie give him beer. He let her lead him to her room. He let her shove him onto the bed. He watched on as she took of her own clothes, a clear sign to anyone in that lust filled glaze to keep going. He even let her kiss him. Sure he stopped it a few minutes later when she had her hand around him, but he let it go on. Not stopping her at anytime before that.

After Byron got Ella to stop helping Ezra clean, they left him for the night. Promising to return tomorrow to make sure he was fine. No matter how many times he told them he was. He knew they still cared even a fraction of what they used to, but seeing it first hand made him realize how much he missed out on when it came to having a loving family growing up. He's eyes going from a small shirt Aria had left the last time she was with him onto of his writing desk, to the stack of Malcolm's toys in the corner. A small but very clear note of who was on Ezra's mind more. When Ella seen Aria's stuff she offered to take it with her back to Rosewood, to get it out of his way. But Ezra refused even before she could finish talking. Sending her back her clothes could be bad for the both of them. For him mostly. Her, she'd think he was getting rid of her. Him, for letting the small knick-knacks she left behind go and for letting Aria assume he was letting her go. But he wasn't. He wouldn't. He loved her too much to simply tell Ella it was okay to take Aria's stuff. To move her out of his home. Their future home when she was finished with school. He loved her in more ways he could count. From the fork earrings she wore and lost, all the way down to her obsessive need to keep his clothes hostage. He could never, and will never, get her completely out of his system. They were in this together. High or low. Flying or falling. Skipping or jumping. They'd always be together. Which made Ezra question why he hid such a thing from her. part of him wants to believe it was to keep her from getting hurt, but he knew that was never truly the reason. At lest not completely.

Ezra moved from his spot on the couch, walking over to the fridge and getting ready to grab a beer. Only to come face to face with disappointment in the form of an empty beer holder and a note from Ella. "Great. Take the beer and leave a piece of paper." Ezra picked it up not bothering to read what it would say. Knowing she would give him some classic advice on how beer is bad especially when you depended on it as much as he was. But it was easy to depend on it. Beer didn't judge him. Didn't taunt him. Didn't do anything but take the pain away. Made him forget about his own problems at lest for a night. He wasn't hurting anyone. At lest he thought he wasn't. But even if he couldn't see it, he was hurting someone. He was subconsciously hurting Aria. Pushing away any thoughts of calling her because of the numbness. Because he was to drunk off stale beer to grab his phone properly. Ezra shook his head, making those thoughts leaving his mind and deciding on just relaxing on his bed. Hoping that would do something, anything, to make the night easier.

His legs giving out once he was beside his bed. An old tattered edition of _To Kill a Mocking Bird_. Choosing to read about someone else's problems instead of his own. At lest there his life didn't exist. Just the characters written on the old pages of his and Aria's favorite book. The good and bad things they went through making him remember, that things could be worst. He could be facing much more terrible things in life. But yet, he still has a small feeling that this isn't going to settle well with anyone once he says what happened. He kept something from Aria for so long he's surprised he didn't blurt it out sooner. And to make it worse, he told her parents before her. Ezra flipped the pages, finding the dog-eared page Aria left. Reading and rereading it before deciding that he could recite it word for word now if he wanted to. He picked up his phone, going to Aria's contact information. Debating on calling or not. The picture he had for her putting a smile on his face. The first week she stayed here with him happened to be when the local Art Walk was going on, complete with a face painting station. Ezra was never one to go and get one as a child. He found it boring and cliche, but that didn't stop him and say no when Aria asked if they could get one together. Deciding on a pirate styled look for him and half of a butterfly for Aria. They ate more food than planned and regretted it all that night when they both couldn't fit inside Ezra's small washroom to toss it all back up. But that was the first time in a long time they were just Ezra and Aria. They weren't 'Mr. Fitz and Aria' like they used to be. Nobody cared who they were. The enormous amount of pictures Aria took of them didn't even annoy him. Not the first one, or the twentieth one, or the unknown amount after. Choosing which one to use for her was harder than he expected to be. Going with a candid of her on the rusty swing set down the block as the sun was setting to the side of her. The colors from the face paint smudging together into unknown colors and design. His half eaten ice cream in one of her hands and her frozen yogurt in the other. But she was still as beautiful as ever. Ezra couldn't tell someone how many times he looked at the pictures of her in his phone. Or the times he wished he was her own age to make it easy on her. How he'd do anything to help her when she called crying about something Byron had said to her and he wasn't able to drive five minutes to her house and hold her. How he knew he'd sacrifice anything and everything for her. Just to see her smile like in the photos he had.

Ezra shook his head, focusing himself back on the task at hand. Choosing to text her instead. Since it was later than one, and the chances of her actually answering were slim. His fingers fumbling with the phone, making sure he had a good grip on it before typing out the message. His heart beat going up a bit more, the nerves in him getting the best of him. It wasn't like he was breaking up with her, but it still meant having to talk to her. Through text message or not, he was going to have to face her and tell her why he's been acting so strange. If her parents could pick up on it, sure as hell so could she. But, in true Aria fashion, she would rather you tell her instead of confront you. Making you feel the guilt of leaving her out until it made you rethink anything and everything.

_"Hope you didn't forget, going to Rosewood to see you in that nice and _very_ flattering cap and gown this weekend!"_ Ezra bit his lip, knowing that wasn't exactly the best way to remind her of his up coming visit, but it was better than nothing. At lest he was giving her time to tell him off for waiting so long to see her again. Or for her to flat out tell him no he couldn't go down there. Ezra checked his phone's calendar making sure he had the dates right. Because the last thing he needed was to mistake an important date like her high school graduation. he set his phone down after sending the text, deciding on just sleeping for the night. Well, more like hoping to sleep for the night. His mind coming up with different scenarios. Each one worse than the last. He clenched his eyes shut, forcing any and all thoughts like that away. The only one of half eaten yogurt, smudged face paint, and smells that didn't leave the rooms for weeks coming to his mind. Leaving him smiling while he drifted off to sleep. Of course he'd tell Aria. And he'd take any and all emotions and actions she had against him for it. But he'll take them all. Because he loved her and if it took her pain away, he'd accept anything.

**...**

**A/N: Wow how many months later?! Yeah, I don't know. But this was longer than the other. Well I think it was. I already have half of the next chapter thought up so we'll cross fingers that I update soon. Favorite/Review/Comment, anything! Tell your friends if you'd like. Tweet me( cravinghale) if you have something to say, chances are I'd reply faster there. Since I'm OBSESSED with twitter. But can you blame me?! Okay byeeeeee!**


End file.
